


Through the Alternate Universe We Go!

by Squibler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Characters to appear, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Disease, M/M, Marriage, Mild Language, Multi, Prompt Fic, Teacher-Student Relationship, single parent, so many alternate universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibler/pseuds/Squibler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journey through this prompt based series with Eren and Levi! Each chapter is joins our lovers in a different scenario recommended by various prompts I receive or come across. </p><p>Notes: Story once called 'Tumblr Prompt Ideas' and the summary has changed!<br/>Note 2: Rating upped to E for chapter 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Weather is Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> "3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk"
> 
> The laundry machine blowing up bit is based on a real life situation. Hhaha silly college kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Ereri Drabble series where every chapter (for the most part) is a separate piece of work. These are all inspired by the prompts I find along the web or you the viewers have given to me! If there is a prompt or little idea you've got floating around for our two babes let me know in the comments below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited on 8/26/2016 thanks to my beautiful BETA workingoblivion on tumblr! Go check them out I appreciate their hard work so much.

Beep!  
Beep!  
Beep!

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…" Levi’s sleep filled voice growled as he was abruptly woken up, looking at the clock that blared 3:00 am, "Erwin wake the fuck up, some idiot set the alarms off.”

Who the hell was up and causing fires this goddamn late?

Or early depending on how you looked at it. 

Either way, Levi was not pleased, not at all. He got out of bed anyway, moving as fast as possible since he really didn’t know what the cause was. He grabbed his phone before rushing to throw his jacket on. It was cutting close to winter, and like hell if Levi was going to let himself get frostbite. Erwin was right behind him, half asleep as he followed Levi out the door, bundled in his own coat.

The only thing that night Levi could truly be thankful for was the fact that they had been granted a ground level campus apartment. He was pretty sure if either of them tried to go down the stairs, more alarms would be going off while they were wheeled off to the hospital. It would ice over in hell before Levi went to the hospital.

“It’s so cold out… I hope this gets sorted soon…” Erwin grumbled as they came to a stop a decent distance away from the apartment.

“Knowing this hell hole, it’ll take them a couple of hours just to figure out if there actually is a fire…” Levi replied, Erwin just sighed in response.

Word quickly starting going around that someone had managed to set the laundry room on fire, apparently the dryer blew a fuse. 

Levi honestly couldn’t care less, he refused to do his washing in those communal rooms anyway. Who knew what the hell those brats threw in those machines?

Levi glanced around, hoping to get some enjoyment at seeing the other residents miserable, it worked for all of thirty seconds until his eyes landed on a vaguely familiar brunette. The tall teen was standing a few feet away from Erwin and Levi with a boy with a strange blonde bowl cut. 

The thing that caught Levi was, well the first of many, the boy’s eyes. However, the other, less astounding, thing that caught his eye was what he was wearing. A t-shirt too big to stay on shoulders right and a hideous pair of pin striped boxers. 

Did Levi mention it felt like the next ice age? No? Well, it felt like the next fucking ice age and a great time to hide your beloved appendages.

“Eren must be freezing,” Erwin seemed to notice Levi’s staring.

“Eren?” Levi arched a brow.

“Don’t you remember?" Erwin mimicked Levi's expression.

“You know I don't keep tabs on people who are irrelevant,” Even as he said this, his eyes found their way back to Eren’s shaking figure. “Who the fuck would forget their jacket in this weather…” He grumbled out.

“Armin had to drag him out of bed. Probably didn’t have time to get anything.” 

Ah so that's who coconut head was.

“Idiot…”

“Armin, I’m cold,” A voice whined out after a few moments of silent. Glancing over, Levi confirmed it was Eren.

“That’s what happens when you decide sleep is more precious than your life, really Eren try to be a little more rational,” Armin scolded.

“But, it’s so late! What do you expect from me?” Eren was pouting now.

Cute.

Fuck, the cold was somehow freezing all rational thought Levi salvaged at 3am.

“I expect you to care a little bit more about what’s going on around you, what if it had been a fire in our apartment?” Armin scolded him.

“Well that wasn’t the case! If it was it’d probably be in warmer weather!” Eren argued.  
Armin threw his hands up in defeat, shaking his head.

Erwin was chuckling at the scene before them.

“He’s so energetic considering how late it is…” Erwin commented, watching as Eren ranted on, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to stay warm. “Honestly, freshmen these days have no chi- Levi…?”

Where the fuck were Levi’s feet taking him? What the fuck, why was he taking his jacket off? Fucking shit it was cold outside.

Before any of these very simply and seemingly hard to answer, questions could get a well processed answer, Levi was draping his jacket over Eren’s shoulders. It was like a magical switch had been hit, as soon as the jacket was around Eren, his mouth had instantly clamped shut.

“Wha-?” Eren looked confused, watching Levi who gave a sideways glare, trying to hide the fact he had a blush rising to his cheeks.

“There, now stop being so loud, noisy brat…” Levi mumbled.

“B-But what about you?” Eren quickly went to try and take the jacket off to hand it back to him.

“Unlike you, I don’t sleep in just boxers and t-shirts during winter.” Levi commented, eyes raking over Eren’s figure.

Eren seemed to notice Levi’s stare and his cheeks went bright red.

“W-Well…! I didn’t know someone was going to pull the fire alarm.” Eren’s response was a weak argument and they both knew that.

“Well… Whatever… Just be smarter or something. For now just use it till they let us back in…”

“Thanks Levi!” Eren was beaming at the shorter man, it was fucking contagious apparently because Levi found himself smiling back.

“No problem, brat.”


	2. Evenings on My Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reads on the balcony every afternoon and Eren comes out on his own balcony every afternoon for a smoke after band sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "it’d also be pretty rad if a hot guy lived upstairs & maybe he was in a band & after a long night of practice he’d come out onto the fire escape for a cigarette while you’re out there looking up at the stars & reading a mystery novel & it goes on like this for a while, just sharing a few glances & head nods & then returning to your apartment but maybe one day he walks down the stairs & sits on one of steps & asks you what book you’re reading & it all kind of flourishes from there. you’re welcome. " By allthingsmusing on tumblr!

           It was another warm night as Levi Ackerman sat on the balcony of his house, book in one hand and a cigarette in another. This was how he enjoyed spending his evenings after long days in the office. It was a beautiful night, stars shining brightly above. In the apartment above him, he heard music come to a stop. The brat on the next floor must be done making noise with his friends. He had to admit they were good, kept him calm while he read his book, though they could be noisy.

            Some various shuffling and talking could be heard as the band was collecting their instruments and leaving their friend’s home. A few short minutes later Levi heard someone step out onto the balcony above him. The other always came out right after practice to enjoy a cigarette of his own.

            “Hi Levi!” A voice called from above, making the man look up.

            There looking down over the rail of the balcony was Eren Jaeger, all smiles as always. He was cute Levi had to admit, sea green eyes were always wide and alert. The smile on his face matching the cheerful tinkle in his eyes.

            “Evening brat. Finished making all that racket?” Levi simply replied back with a small nod in recognition.

            “Aw you know you love my band’s music.” The brunette batted his eyelashes innocently.

            That innocent expression would give the older raven haired male a heart attack one day, Levi was sure of it.

            “Yeah, yeah…” Levi grumbled, breaking eye contact to go back to reading his book like he always did.

            It was silent after that, like it always was. The two men on their respected balconies just enjoying the nighttime weather. This was their routine. Not many words were spoken, but both of them enjoyed it none the less. They felt at ease around each other, maybe a little more. Neither of them had the courage to admit that though.

            “Well, I’m heading to bed soon! Sleep well!” Eren called down as he crushed his cigarette into his ashtray.

            “Hm, sleep well.” Levi stole another glance up to Eren who waved at him before turning to go back into his apartment.

            And that’s how it always went.

* * *

 

            “Fuck off Jean! I swear all you do is ruin things!” Well this was different…

            Since Levi had first set foot on his balcony that night, it had started. Eren had his band over as usual for another jam session, but things hadn’t turned out so well. Levi wasn’t fully sure what had happened, but he had heard music playing, then suddenly a crash, and then all hell seemed to break lose on the floor above him.

            “I didn’t mean it! Fuckin’ chill Jaeger!” A voice, who Levi presumed belonged to Jean, yelled back.

            “”Like hell you didn’t! Every time you’re over here you act like a three year old, jumping on every piece of furniture your damn hooves can touch and you always break something!”

            “Eren, I’m sure he didn’t mean i-“Another, softer voice had started to say, but Eren cut that voice off.

            “Like hell Ar! You always defend him. That was my mom’s favorite vase! You know what? I’m done for today. Everyone out. Get your shit and get out.” Levi had never heard Eren so angry, fuck the kid even sounded like he was about to start crying. That wouldn’t end well.

            Shuffling was heard, but no words this time as the band members quickly got their things and left. Things were quiet in the apartment complex for a couple of minutes after the band had left. Levi couldn’t hear anything upstairs.

            After a while Levi heard footsteps on the balcony above him. Seems like maybe he had calmed down a little bit.

            “Shit…!” Well maybe not. Levi heard Eren curse out in frustration and glanced up out of curiosity.

            At the same time Eren peeked his head over the railing like had done so many times before.

            “Levi…?” Eren called out to the man below.

            “Yes brat?” Levi arched an eyebrow.

            “… Can I come use your lighter..?” Eren asked looking like a pathetic puppy, honestly how was Levi supposed to say no to that face?

            “Fine.” Levi simply replied, gaze going back to his book.

            He heard footsteps clank on the emergency stairs that connected all of their balconies together as Eren made his way down to Levi’s balcony. When he finally stepped onto Levi’s balcony, Eren smiled weakly.

            “Thanks…” He mumbled reaching over to the small table next to Levi’s chair to pick up the lighter. He let out a sigh as he lit his cigarette and took in a deep breath, enjoying the calming effect the stick seemed to provide him.

            “Tough evening?” Levi asked, taking a glance to Eren as the other leaned his back against the railing, relaxing.

            “God… Jean is a fucking asshole…” Eren grumbled, letting out a low puff of smoke.

            “Sounded like he broke something important to you?” Levi didn’t know why he was asking all these questions. It wasn’t his business.

            Eren seemed to turn red when he realized that most likely Levi had heard the whole fight.

            “Yeah… My mom’s vase. It’s one of the few things I had left of hers after she passed…” Eren remarked sadly.

            “Sorry to hear that. He sounds like a real jackass if you ask me. Probably can’t get his shit to come out or something.” Real fucking smooth Levi. Always the one with the shit jokes when he had nothing else to say.

            To the older man’s surprise however Eren started to laugh. It sounded like fucking music. Why was this brat so cute?

            “Probably! Man, I needed that laugh, thanks Levi.” Eren settled down from his fit of laughter as he smiled to the other.

            “Anytime brat…” Levi mumbled breaking eye contact to look back at his book.

            The comfortable silence soon came back. Both males just lost in their own little world.

            Finally Eren as always broke the silence.

            “Hey Levi… What book is that? You always seem to have your nose buried inside of it.” Well that wasn’t quite was Levi was expecting to hear.

            “Ah… It’s called ‘A Choice with No Regrets’. Interesting book about some brat that grew up in the slums with nothing but robbing and shit to keep him alive. He’s also got two friends that live in the underground with him. It’s pretty interesting.” Levi answers looking down at the book in his hands. He wasn’t lying, it was a great series, and Levi practically felt like he was in the book living everything the main character had gone through that’s how great the author was at writing.

            “Huh, sounds pretty cool! Maybe I’ll look into it sometime. So I have more excuses to climb down onto your balcony and talk to your more.”

            Levi let out a low chuckle.

            “You don’t need any excuses. You can come down and talk to me whenever… You’re not so bad.” I shoot him a smile and I tried to hard a grin when he lit up bright red.

            “O-oh…! Good to know! I always want to talk to you but you’re always so engrossed in your book and I don’t want to bother you…” Eren rambled.

            “You don’t bother me. Like I said, you’re not so bad.” Levi assured Eren.

            “Thanks! I really appreciate it.

* * *

 

            Somehow… That’s how Levi ended up having two chairs on his tiny balcony and twice the cigarette butts in his ashtray. He couldn’t seem to give a damn though as he got to see that cute smile up close every evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	3. My Knight in a Tacky Hospital Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a male nurse at Trost Hospital who is stuck with probably one of the worst patients ever. Thankfully cute patient Eren is always there to ask for help from him before things get messy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt:  
> you’re my nurse and the person across the hall from me keeps on being rude as fuck to you so whenever they start going off on a rant to you i press my call button just to get you away from them  
> posted by tetsurin on tumblr!

“Hanji, don’t make me do it. I swear, I will do anything but go back to that room.” Levi groaned to his, you know what? They don’t deserve the title of best friend anymore.

                “I’m sorry my short Grumpy-Lover. But you’re the only one available and it is your route. I can’t just go messing things up.” Hanji replied with a sympathetic smile.

                “All he does is complain about everything I do! I’m about to ring him with the IV I swear to every fucking god out there I will do it.” Levi continued to fume quietly as he prepared himself for what was going to be the worst experience of your life.

                “Hey try and look up-“ Levi shot her a look, “Maybe that cutie will page for your help and come to your rescue.”

                That got the grumpy nurse blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush.

                “Shut up… He isn’t coming to my rescue…” Levi grumbled. “I’m going to get my shift over with… Put the cops on speed dial…” With that Levi grabbed my clip board and walked away from the nurse’s station.

                Levi had been working as a male nurse at this god forsaken hospital for several years now. Don’t get him wrong, He did like it. Helping people in need. It was gratifying, but could also lead to many headaches. Some of the patients, like the one he was not looking forward to seeing with could be incredibly obnoxious. They were so whiney. Like I’m sorry you were an idiot and got yourself into the hospital. Deal with it, we all gotta do shit we don’t like. Including cleaning up other people’s shit and puke. He didn’t think the patients should complain, he was the one doing all the dirty shit.

                Levi made his way down the hall, stopping to the medicine area to get the cart of pills and such he had to distribute to each patient on his route. In reality rounds were pretty easy all things considered. Most patients were friendly and easy to get along with. Just letting Levi do his job and taking their pills before just going back to doing whatever the fuck it is you do while you sit there waiting to be released.

                Levi started his rounds. Everything going pretty well. One older woman chatted about her cats like always as he switched out her IV bag. She was sweet, always offering Levi whatever goodies her family had brought her. Another patient was watching the sports channel and was so engrossed he didn’t even flinch when Levi gave him a needed shot. The others were nothing to write home about, if there was someone waiting for him there to read it. That was until he reached _that_ room.

                Levi took in a deep breath before stepping into the room.

                “Hello Mr. Gregory.” Levi greeted trying to stay as positive as he could.

                “You again. Thought I told the doctor I wanted a better nurse.” The elder man huffed out crossing his arms.

                _Oh my god._

                “I’m sorry sir, we are sort staffed. So I’m the only one who can help you.”

                “I don’t need no help!” The man shouted annoyed.

                “I didn’t mean it that way-“

                “Sure as hell sounded like it! I don’t get why someone like you is workin’ here. Can’t do nothin’ right. Pillows ain’t fluffed, I got headaches all the time, and television don’t work for shit!” The man was spouting all sorts of things that had Levi wanting to quit or demand a pay raise.

                “Sir if you would take your medicine, it’ll help your headaches…” Levi ground out.

                “Maybe if I had a better nurse I wouldn’t have a headache and need pills!” That wasn’t true, there were other reasons for this man’s headache.

                “Sir please, just take this medicine and I’ll be gone.”

                “Just going to leave without checking to see if I need anything else?”

                Oh quitting sounded so beautiful.

                “Do you need anything else…?”

                “No! But you shoulda asked first!” Gregory continued to complain.

                “Sir, can you please just… take the medicine…?” Levi handed over the small cup with the medicine.

                The man side eyed him for a moment, before snatching the cup and taking the pills with ease.

                “Back in my day men didn’t work as nurses, the women know how to do the job and they should stick to it not me-“

                Beep-beep-beep-beep!

                Divines bless Levi’s pager as it went off.

                Levi reached into his pocket, pulling out the pager and looked at it. He held back a smile as he saw a familiar room number pop up.

                “Sorry Mr. Gregory, but if nothing else is the matter, I have to go check on another patient.” Levi said going back to the medicine cart.

                “Whatever.” Gregory went back to flicking the channels on the television.

                Levi escaped out of the hospital room and went across the hall. He entered the room only to be greeted by an all too familiar bright smile.

                “Good morning Nurse Ackerman.” Eren Jaeger greeted Levi with a smile, his voice a little raspy.

                Eren Jaeger had been a young man who had come in originally to have his tonsils removed, only to end up staying in longer than expected due to an impaired healing process. There was no logical cause expect for Eren just being a troublesome brat. An attractive brat though.  Wild chocolate colored hair that no matter how much you tried to tame it, it always looked like he just crawled out of bed. His eyes were beautiful though. Large, and a strange mix of blue and green. In some lights it was one and in other lights other color. Brat was like a fucking gazelle too. All limbs and that was it. Killer smile too. Levi wasn’t ashamed to admit the male was incredibly fine.

                “I don’t know if I would call it ‘good’.” Levi replied with a grunt as he went to get Eren’s medicine.

                “I could hear that.” Eren chuckled.

                “I’m ready to quit, I can’t stand that old bat.” Levi knew he could say what he wanted to Eren, the brat didn’t ever complain or snitch. Always smiling and offering an ear to rant to. “I’ll fluff his pillow straight on his face.”

                “Now, now Levi. That doesn’t sound very nurse-like of you.” Eren cheekily stated.

                “Shouldn’t you be resting your throat?” Levi replied with just as much cheek causing Eren to stick out his tongue. “Take your medicine.” He stated, handing Eren a small cup filled with a purple liquid.

                “It’s gross though…” Eren whined as he took the cup.

                “Don’t start with me, or I will get an even grosser medicine for you take.” Levi threatened, though he didn’t mean it at all.

                Eren pouted but quickly downed the medicine.

                “Blugh… Literally the worst…” Eren mumbled.

                “Cheer up kid. I’ll bring you some pudding later.”

                “Chocolate?” Eren asked hopefully.

                “Of course.” Levi replied with a smile.

                “Thank you. You’ve been the best nurse here.”

                Levi felt his face heat up.

                “You are only saying that because Hanji tried to perform weird experiments on you.” Levi reminded the brunette with a chuckle.              

                “Maybe, but they’re not nearly as attractive as you are.” Eren teased with a wink.

                “I’m attractive? What does that make you then? Incredibly sexy?” Levi shot back.

                Both of them were smiling though their cheeks were bright red. They always flirted like this though neither had the courage to act upon it yet. Half of it was that Levi couldn’t engage in a relationship with a patient.

                “W-Well…” Eren didn’t have anything to say to that, once again Levi besting him.

                “Take it easy brat... You’ll be out of here soon enough, so just relax your voice.” Levi went to fix up a few things around Eren’s room.

                “Will you still wanna see me after I’m out of here?” Eren suddenly asked pausing Levi to stop dead in his tracks.

                “See your face more often than I have this past week? Dunno, sounds almost as unpleasant as seeing Gregory the terrible every day.” Levi joked, but apparently Eren didn’t pick up on the sarcasm, his face falling.

                _Shit._

                “Oh I see….”

                “Damnit brat, I was joking. Of course I would like to continue seeing you outside of the hospital. So don’t make that face. You look much better when you’re smiling. So… Keep smiling.” Levi grumbled out, cheeks bright red.

                Eren’s eyes got wide as the other spoke, and once again there was that stupid grin.

                “Alright! I’m holding you to that promise.” Eren commented with a wink.

                Levi rolled his eyes but smiled.

                “Fine, now get some rest…. Cheeky brat. Page me if you need anything.” Levi commented going to leave.

                “See you soon.” Eren called out, Levi knew the brat was still smiling.

                Hanji spotted Levi as he came out of Eren’s room, blushing bright red.

                “So what happened this time… Princess?” Hanji was grinning like a maniac.

                “Fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	4. Party's Weren't My Thing till I You Saved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is getting hit on at a party much to his distaste. Levi to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt is: Muse A and Muse B are at a party. They haven’t met before. Suddenly, Muse A gets hit on by a pervert and tries to friendly tell the stranger to leave. He/She doesn’t leave though. Muse Bwatches the scene and when the stranger grabs on Muse A again, Muse B appears and wraps their arms around Muse A, pretending to be Muse A’s boyfriend/girlfriend. So, the stranger leaves Muse A and Muse B alone.  
> from frauleinkunstlerin

Parties had never been Eren’s favorite thing to attend. Scratch that, wild parties at clubs were what Eren disliked. Sure he loved parties held in a friend’s house and only having friends and acquaintances attending. It wasn’t always as loud and obnoxious.

                And, he didn’t have to deal with assholes who didn’t know boundaries! Honestly who the hell things, man that guy’s got the BEST ass, wouldn’t it be so great to GRAB IT REALLY HARD? Seriously! Eren probably had a good few bruises on his hips that would be hurting him for days. Some people would have taken it as a compliment, but not Eren. It was embarrassing and he just didn’t like it… His friends were not anywhere to be found on top of it. Why drag him out if they were just going to ditch him and get plastered somewhere?

                Eren let out a deep sigh… Maybe he should leave? He wasn’t much for getting drunk till he passed out or did something embarrassing with a stranger. He sipped at his 99.9% juice and .1% alcoholic beverage he had gotten himself. He just didn’t like alcohol it was how he was. Boring plain Eren Jaeger.

                “Hey there cutie, lookin’ pretty lonely don’tcha?” Oh god, not another one…

                “No, I’m fine just here with my drink.” Eren replied holding his pink drink up.

                “Aww, don’t be like that baby, I can show you a lot better time than that sorry excuse for a drink.”          The man smirked leaning in a little too close to Eren.

                “I’m really not interested in hooking up-“

                “You won’t know till ya try, so give it a try baby.” The man was getting closer and Eren was starting to panic. He really didn’t want this guy to be this close.

                “Please just leave me alone, I’m sure there’s someone way more willing out there.” Eren set his drink aside, putting his hands up in defense and hoping to stop this guy from getting closer.

                “You’re the prettiest one here though. ‘Specially those beautiful eyes. Love to look at them while I make you feel good.” The man was breathing right on Eren’s face, the stench of alcohol was incredibly strong… So disgusting.

                “I am not interested.” Eren tried to hold his ground as best as he could against this man.

                The man seemed to get angrier now.

                “Why you gotta act like that? Lookin’ as cute as you are, you’re clearly lookin’ for a good fuck.” The man huffed out grabbing Eren by his arm. The young man struggled a bit, starting to panic a bit.

                “H-Hey let go! I told you I’m not interested, let me go!” Eren growled out anger growing.

                “Shut up you slu-“

                “Hey! What the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend?” A deep voice suddenly cut off the disgusting man making him move away to see who it was interrupting.

                Eren turned his head as well, only to set his eyes on probably one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen. The man in front of them was shorter than the average man, though that didn’t take any hot points away. He had a glare cat could kill, his eyes a stone gray color. His black hair was shaved at the back to form an undercut that Eren was pretty sure anyone else would look ridiculous in.

                “He’s your boyfriend? Didn’t seem like it with the way he was looking like a cute lil pup who lost his way.” The drunk man spoke up standing at his full height. Eren was starting to wonder if maybe it was a good idea for this other guy to step in.

                “Hmph, I told you to stay close to me.” The attractive stranger said as he approached Eren who was confused at first. When steel gray met teal Eren quickly caught on when he was a casted a knowing look.

                “S-Sorry… With all these people I just couldn’t keep up.” I replied moving closer to the stranger, leaning against him as the attractive stranger wrapped an arm around my waist protectively.

                The drunken stranger looked at the two in surprise. He didn’t think the cutie he had been watching all night was with someone! He grit his teeth.

                “You gonna leave us alone?” The dark haired stranger turned his steel eyes back to the asshole hitting on Eren. The man took a step back, something told him he didn’t want to fuck with the shorter man.

                “… Fine just… don’t leave your things unattended.” He huffed out before turning to storm away.

                Eren let out a breath of relief, looking to the man next to him.

                “Thank you so much… I really appreciate what you did.” Eren said with a small smile.

                “No problem brat, he was right though, gotta be careful being by yourself in a place like this. Never know what sort of freaks are going to try and get a feel.” He removed his arm from around Eren’s waist.

                “Ah… I came here with my friends but they pretty much ditched me…” Eren explained rather lamely looking down.

                “Would you like to come sit with my friends and me?”

                “I don’t exactly know your name or anything….” Eren was a bit skeptical after the last encounter.

                “My name is Levi Ackerman, don’t worry I have no attention of doing anything with you without proper consent. And after a first date.” The man Eren now knew as Levi replied, a small smirk on his lips.

                Eren blushed realizing that Levi was pretty much stating he wanted to get to know Eren, and maybe even go on a date with him.

                “O-Oh… Well Levi, I’m Eren Jaeger. I suppose meeting some of your friend’s would be better than sitting around here waiting for my friends to show up…” Eren answered going to grab his drink. Levi looked at a drink with an arched eyebrow but said nothing as he reached for Eren’s hand, tugging the younger male to follow him.

                “Come on, I think they’ll like you.”

                Eren smiled as he followed closely behind the shorter man as they headed towards a large table in the corner of the bar. A group of faces all turned, and lit up when they saw Levi and a stranger approaching them. All of them welcomed Eren with friendly hellos and asking about him. There were even jabs at Levi after Eren explained how he had helped him. Levi just grunted, but glanced over to the brunette boy and sent him a smile that sent Eren’s heart fluttering.

                Turns out Eren had a lot more fun with his new found friends than he ever would have thought he would. Perhaps going to the party wasn’t all that bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	5. Let's Go to the Beach!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi are on their way to the beach for their one year wedding anniversary. Laughs are had. Legs are grabbed. Levi is a short sappy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompt:  
> Beach day:Our muses decide to take a fun trip out to the beach! What do they encounter and how do they spend their time together?  
> posted by littlebxdger.tumblr.com

                “Are we there yet?”

                “Holy fucking shit, Eren I swear to gods if you ask me that question again, I will drive this car straight into a ditch.”

                “Nah, you love this car too much. And me.”

                “I agree with the first half of that statement.”

                Eren and Levi Ackerman were driving in Levi’s expensive sports car for what felt like hours. Well in all reality it WAS hours. The two men were heading to the beach for a late anniversary.  Both men had been so busy the past week they had completely forgotten about their one year wedding anniversary. It took both of their friends to remind them and convince them to actually go out and do something fun together. After much planning, they both settled on a beautiful sandy beach resort that was a few hours from their home. They decided it would be more exciting to drive there than waste money on a plane ticket.

                They were wrong. Their asses were sore and the only thing that was fun, well for Eren was driving his husband into almost swerving into the guard rail. Twice. Levi Eren don’t get the man wrong, but Eren just knew how to tick his fucking clock. Eren just wanted to have a little fun in hopes to make time pass, he wasn’t a patient man.

                “You just wanted to go to the beach… Couldn’t settle on some expensive restaurant and wine back at home.” Levi grumbled to himself as he focused on the road.

                Eren laughed.

                “Oh come on, this way we’re out of the office for a few days! Away from Hanji, Mikasa, and all other friends that like to bother us twenty-four seven. And we haven’t had time just the two of us since our honeymoon.” Eren reminded the older man.

                “I suppose that’s true… Hanji wouldn’t fucking shut up about _our_ trip. Hell they would have come with us if Mike and Erd hadn’t held them back.” Levi couldn’t help a small smile that tugged on his lips as he remembered the whole thing. Eren let out another laugh.

                “Very true… Would have ruined the fun of it just being… the two of us.”

                 BEEP-BEEP!

                “Fucking hell Eren! Keep your goddamn grubby hands to yourself till we get to the resort!” Levi yelled out as he barely managed to stay in his own lane after his hands-y husband had decided it would be hilarious to run his hand up Levi’s leg rather too close to his crotch.

                 Eren threw back his head laughing hard.

                “Oh my god! Hahah! You should have seen your face Levi oh my god it was priceless! “ Eren barked out as he continued to laugh.

                Levi shot him a glare.

                “You just wait till we get that hotel… I swear you’ll regret that immediately.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that shut Eren up immediately. He knew his husband was a force not to be fucked with.

                 “L-Love you Levi dear.” Eren tried to say innocently enough.

                 Levi just rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. This was their relationship. Most people were a bit strange when they saw Levi and Eren together. They were not only a bit estranged in age, but also in personalities. Eren was just twenty-five, barely a year out of college. Levi was thirty-two and the head of a large fashion company. They had met when Eren had been an intern for the other during the summer between his second and third year of college. They hadn’t gotten along too well always bickering because of their different personalities. Of course though after you’re around someone for so long the hate turns to like, the like turns to like-like, and the like-like turns to a love so strong it’s almost painful.

               Neither of them had really thought of marriage. It was just something they hadn’t really put much thought on. They spent majority of their time in the office. Date nights and such were too far in between that many thought they wouldn’t last very long. Everyone knew Levi was a workaholic. Eren was so young he would want more attention. They proved everyone wrong. Eren was dedicated to his work just as much as Levi was. They turned date nights into long hours in the office with Chinese food growing cold as they struggled to work out new designs for Levi’s next show in Milan. So it was no surprise, on the final show in Milan, Levi began to talk about how it was Eren who was his inspiration. Not only was the other man his inspiration but his drive to keep going. He actually laughed to the shock of everyone that the younger man had also kept him from collapsing by reminding him to sleep and eat. He owed so much to Eren. So when he called the younger man, who was so close to tears, onto the stage it was no surprise to anyone when Levi got down onto one knee and proposed. Eren of course had jumped onto Levi, wrapping his arms around the man and agreeing. The whole place had erupted into cheers as the Ice King Levi had finally found his flame.

                 “Hey brat… Wake up we’re here.” Levi’s soft voice had snapped his husband from the nap he had ended up taking during the last hour and a half of their trip.

                “Mmm… We there…?” Eren asked as he slowly opened his eyes, stretching and popping a few joints awake.

               “Take a look for yourself brat.” Levi got out of the car, and went around to open the door for Eren.

               Eren stepped out of the car, and let out a gasp of surprise. It had taken them longer than expected to get to the beach, the sun was setting over the horizon. The sinking sun caused the ocean top to glitter like something out of some movie.

              “Levi… it’s so beautiful…” Eren whispered out as he leaned against his husband’s side.

             Levi made a quiet hum of agreement as his arm snaked around his lover’s waist. The two men just stood their gazing out to the ocean together.

             Finally Eren turned around, looking at Levi with a soft smile.

             “Thank you Levi… this is the best present ever…” Levi noticed tears forming in the other’s eyes.

            “You’re welcome. You know I’m a shit person at expressing it… But I love you so much Eren. I just want you to be happy. I’m willing to do whatever I can do achieve that.” Levi was blushing to the tips of his ears at his own words.

             Eren was crying now, though a bright smile was on his lips. Just like the night Levi had asked him to be his husband.

           “I love you two Levi. So much. I could never ask for a more amazing husband than you.” Eren leaned up to end his words with a soft kiss to Levi’s lips.

           Levi kissed his husband back, pulling Eren close to him. He poured every ounce of love that he could manage into the kiss. They stayed pressed against that for what seemed like an eternity, neither ever wanting to break away. When they did pull away they smiled at each other lovingly.

        Levi was the first to break the silence this time.

        “I’m still going to get you back for your little stunt earlier on the road.” He commented coyly as he suddenly scooped his husband up into his arms.

        Eren let out a yelp of surprise, arms wrapping themselves around Levi’s neck. His eyes wide in a mix of terror and surprise.

         “I told you I was sorry! Nonono!” Eren cried out as Levi carried the younger male to the beach house they were renting for the weekend, chuckling as his young lover flailed desperately in his arms.

          Poor Eren wouldn’t be doing much swimming the next day, though he would get to test out how soft and relaxing their bed would be.

        Of course, in all reality this was fine for both of them.

        As long as they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	6. Destiny's Running a Little Late Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi had a rough life. To top it all off he was surrounded by people pairing off as their destiny watches were going off one by one. Even Erwin his best friend was getting married! What was a short, one legged man to do but attend the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Muse A and Muse B are in a crowd (train station? Party? Football Game?) when their destiny watches go off, showing them that their ideal mate is nearby.  
> by deanpizzapie
> 
> Not fully sure when the second part will be up if it'll be next or I'll leave you with some suspense.

                We all have that one person we are meant to be with. The one who makes everything seem right. That one single person that fits to you physically, mentally, and emotionally. It seems too heavily to know that person is out there somewhere. They could just be around the corner. The idea that you could run into them anytime and all it took was a single ‘Ping!’ to let you know it was them was a fantasy brought to reality with the ‘Destiny Watches’. The small watches where placed on a child not long after birth and only never taken off unless to be adjusted to fit better on the wrist. You never knew who you would be paired with. Sometimes, even though you’re with your soulmate it won’t go off right away. No one knows why, it’s just how the watches would work. But everyone had a soulmate.

                Well scratch that. While everyone supposedly had a soulmate that did not always mean that they would be found. Some people never meet their soulmate usually do various scenarios. The soulmate being in a different country, just never having the run in encounter, or in the saddest situation, one of them dying before the other. Many people usually find their soulmate by the age of twenty-five. They marry soon after the ding of their watch. The partners live happy lives with each other. It’s incredible.

                Well… Incredible to most people. Not if you were Levi Ackermen. Levi had been shipped off to military school at sixteen. By eighteen he was enlisting in the army. Twenty he was barely avoiding the shells whizzing past his head. Twenty-four he was climbing up the ranks and forming his own attack strategies and leading men to battle. At twenty-seven he had trained and been shipped off all over Europe, Upper Africa, the Middle East, and even various parts of Asia, he had done and seen it all.

                The only thing that stayed a constant in the soldier’s life was that the small item on his wrist had never once went off. He had met hundreds of people, and watched just as many die on the frontlines. By thirty he had lost his desire to ever want his soulmate. At the same time he had also lost his left leg. It had been a miscalculation. The area had been thought as neutral territory. There wasn’t supposed to be a bomb waiting for them. Levi didn’t have enough time to get the words from his head to his comrades. The explosion was faster than any reflex to move. When Levi had finally come to he was in a tent, missing a leg, and a whole squad of teammates.

                Levi Ackermen had been honorably discharged from the military with a pension that would allow him to live well without needing to do anything if he choose to. It took Levi many months to recover from not only the loss of his leg, but getting over the blame he carried with him. He barely had a night worth’s of proper sleep. Haunted by terrors of guns and explosions. The faces of his comrades bleeding out at his own hands often left Levi puking into the bin right next to his bed.

                Thirty two Erwin Smith came into his life. He had been one of Levi’s commanding officers during some of his missions. They had gone separate ways the year before Levi lost his leg. It turns out Erwin had been shot in his shoulder, destroying the nerves in his arm. The taller man had opted for it to be surgically removed not wanting the dead weight. Unlike Levi though, Erwin hadn’t sat around in darkness when he came back. Erwin had started a successful contracting company and when he saw the way Levi was living. Saw the bags under his eyes, the way Levi flinched at the smallest of sounds, he took Levi under his wing. The two grew the corporation into one of the top contracting businesses in the country. Their closeness had many speculating that they must be soulmates. It was just a matter of time before their watches went off. But neither did. Levi’s was as quiet as ever.

                Erwin once again had proven once again to be the world’s favorite when his watch did finally beep right before a major business meeting. The young man’s name was Armin Arlert. A cute accountant for the head of a rival business. Both blondes had just stared at each other wide eyed and shocked. Levi had just rolled his eyes, smacking Erwin on the back.

                “I’ll cover for you. “ Was all he said before heading to the meeting room. Armin and Erwin hadn’t followed. Needless to say the rival company had lost an amazing worker.

                Levi had been jealous as his best friend was planning out his wedding throughout the next couple of months. The phantom ache from his missing leg came back a bit more frequently as the reminder that he was alone hit him again. It wasn’t that he had any feelings for Erwin and hated Armin. No he hated just about everyone. He was just lonely. In a world centered on the idea of soulmates Levi just wondered where his was. Had they been one of his many enemies? Had they died in some accident before they could ever meet? Was Levi just not destined to be happy?

                “Maybe I should have opted for a white tux… What if Armin doesn’t like this one?” Erwin panicked as he stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie with his hand for the thirtieth time.

                “Fucking shit Erwin. If the kid can get over your huge fucking dick, I think he will love you in anything.” Levi crudely replied swatting Erwin’s hand away with the hand not holding his cane.

                “I see now why you’re my best man.” Erwin huffed out, though a smile was on his face. He was used to this side of Levi. He knew the shorter male was happy for him and cared about him.

                “Yeah, yeah. You all good? Armin will beat you to the alter at this point.” Levi grumbled out.

                Erwin took in a deep breath and smiled.

                “Let’s go.” Erwin said with his usual charismatic smile.

                Levi stood behind Erwin at the altar waiting for Armin to walk down. The wedding was small but incredibly elegant. Most of it was close friends of Erwin and Armin’s friends from work. Hanji; Erwin and Levi’s friend who had assisted them with the latest and most realistic prosthetics that they made themselves, was sitting in the front handkerchief in hand. Crying. Erwin had been in charge of pretty much everything. The man did have an eye for design that was for sure. Probably came with being a contractor….

                Armin had his grandfather walk him down the aisle. Wearing a matching tuxedo to Erwin’s. Standing next to the taller man it was almost amusing how short the younger was to Erwin. As destiny would have it though, despite their sizes, they fit together perfectly.

                Soon Armin and Erwin were standing side by side with each other as the priest led the ceremony. It was truly beautiful ceremony.

                “Erwin Smith, do you take Armin Arlert to be your husband?”

                “I do.”

                “Armin Arlertt, do you take Erwin Smith to be your husband?”

                “I do.”

                “Then I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

                Armin and Erwin leaned in for the kiss, well more like Erwin bent down enough for poor Armin to reach on his tippsy toes. Levi was smiling, glancing over to Armin’s best man who was also smiling. Everything was amaz-

                Ding! Ding!

                Levi narrowed his eyes, turning to the crowd.

                “Who the fuck was that…?” He growled out dangerously wanting to know who the hell would do this during his friend’s wedding.

                “Um…. Levi that came from you watch…” Erwin pointed out.

                Levi’s brows furrowed in confusion. He looked down at his wrist. The man had forgotten about the stupid thing… But indeed there was a heart flickering on his watch.

                “Eren…?” Armin’s voice snapped Levi out of his confusion. Everyone looked towards Armin’s best man. A man about Armin’s age. Wild brown hair and sea-green eyes. Levi had noticed the boy a few times usually with Armin, but they had never interacted or really even greeted each other. So to see that they were soulmates… Levi was speechless. Both he and Eren were staring at each other in complete shock. Eren’s cheeks were tinged pink as he was having issues making eye contact with Levi.

                Erwin chuckled.

                “Well… This is quite a turn of events…” He was holding Armin’s hand.

                “Yeah…” Levi mumbled, he didn’t understand why he could feel a pull at his heart. Eren Jaeger…. What sort of person was he…? Levi found himself more excited than he had ever felt in his life….

                As Erwin scooped Armin up in his arms and led him back down the aisle. Levi stepped close to Eren and offered his arm out to him with a small smile. Eren’s cheeks were pink as he linked his arm with Levi’s and walked with him after the now married couple.

                Walking down the aisle.

                Walking down a path where they weren’t really sure what would happen, but it could only end with something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	7. Destiny's Running a Little Late Pt 2 (Final?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of the prompt:  
> Muse A and Muse B are in a crowd (train station? Party? Football Game?) when their destiny watches go off, showing them that their ideal mate is nearby.  
> by deanpizzapie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s destiny watch had gone off in the middle of Erwin’s wedding. Alerting everyone that Levi and the brat by the name of Eren Jaeger were to be soulmates.
> 
> But since then they hadn't seen each other! It's driving Levi crazy. And what's this secret Eren seems to have?

                Levi’s destiny watch had gone off in the middle of Erwin’s wedding. Alerting everyone that Levi and the brat by the name of Eren Jaeger were to be soulmates. The reception party had gone pretty well. Both Levi and Eren had stuck relatively close to each other the whole time, making idle chit chat. Levi hadn’t wanted to dance, but the way those large doe-eyes won him over and they danced with each other through the night together.

                All their friends were happy for Eren and Levi, they could support the other as they needed. At the end of the night they had exchanged numbers and parted ways, both having work. They made promises to meet soon and get to know each other.

                Of course somehow, neither of them had texted the other. Levi was incredibly busy since Erwin and Armin of course had gone off somewhere far away for vacation. Leaving Levi to manage the company himself. Now don’t get him wrong, he was far more than capable. He could manage all the work. The issue was he was itching to get in touch with the brunette… He wanted to know more about the one fate thought was supposed to be his soulmate. He just didn’t have the time though… By the time he made it him every night he immediately went to his bedroom. He barely had time to change out of his clothes before he was passed out. It just wasn’t fair.

                He also wasn’t sure why the brunette wasn’t trying to take initiative and text him first? Maybe he had only played as though he was interested to make everyone at the party happy. Most likely Eren didn’t have real feelings for Levi. Why should he? There was nothing special about the older male. Hell, he was a fucking cripple! Why should Eren be into an older man like Levi who was nothing special? Eren was beautiful he deserved something so much better….

                Levi sighed as he finished off his second glass of wine. He couldn’t sleep… He had so much on his mind… It all focused on a messy haired brunette too. Why was Levi in so deep when he barely knew who this brat was?

                “God… Levi you’ve gotten too soft…” Levi mumbled to himself as he got up from his couch, empty glass in hand. He brought it to the kitchen and began washing the glass by hand.

                ‘Ping!’

                Levi stopped the intense scrubbing he was doing on his phone. Who the hell was texting him…? It couldn’t be Eren. It was late, most likely the other was asleep or doing something more productive… Levi shook his head, finishing washing the dish before drying it off and setting it back in the cabinet.  He finally walked over to the living room, snatching his cell off the coffee table.  He looked at it with a bored expression, well it was bored till he saw the name on the screen.

                Eren Jaeger.

                _‘Eren: Hi Levi, its Eren from Erwin and Armin’s party! :)'_

                Of course Levi knew who it was! How could he forget his fucking soulmate? He couldn’t stay mad at the younger man, and before he knew it his fingers were flying across his cell screen responding.

                _‘Levi: I remember you brat. Bit late isn’t it?’_ Maybe that was a bit too harsh sounding… Levi instantly regretted sending that text… Perhaps he could blame the alcohol at some point..?

               _‘Eren: Crap! You’re right… I didn’t wake you did I? Sorry I was having trouble sleeping… And I really wanted to text you before I lost the nerves to do that…”_ Levi arched a brow at that.

                _‘Levi: No, I’m a bit of a night owl myself. Lost the nerve...? Is something wrong?’_ Would this be where Eren told Levi he didn’t want to be with him? He just hadn’t decided how to break it to the other till now? Levi tried to ignore the pain he felt in his chest at the thought of that.

                _‘Eren: Well… I’m not really sure? I just… I’m sorry it took me so long to text you. I was really just scared because I never thought I’d meet my soulmate and then at the wedding of all things! And it was you, and you’re really attractive and older. Not that that’s an issue! But I’m sure you’re not looking for someone like me… I have a lot of baggage and I don’t want to hold you back from anything because I know you work at the huge corporate building place with Erwin  and wasting time on a ‘brat’ like me probably isn’t something you want to do.’_

                Levi was surprised at Eren’s length text. It wasn’t anything he was expecting to say the least. Eren was interested in him alone was incredibly surprising. He sat down on his couch again, typing away.

                _‘Levi: Don’t assume for other’s what they and do not want Eren. In fact I find you incredibly attractive and you seem like a pretty decent brat. I should hold some responsibility for not texting back. I… Also found myself a bit nervous. As you mentioned I am older, I was worried you didn’t want to be with someone like me. We all have our baggage, I know I certainly have a heavy amount. I don’t think there’s much you could have that would make me any less interested in you.’_ Levi frowned, not very happy with his response. He was never good with emotions. Especially getting it all in via a text.

                It took a little while for Eren to reply back, which of course made Levi even more nervous. What was he typing? What were his reactions? Another thing Levi hated about texting. He couldn’t see what someone else thought as easily, it was so much easier to hide your true feelings when you weren’t speaking face to face.

                _‘Eren: I’m sorry! I just… I’m so nervous. I haven’t really… Done something like this before! Armin kept making fun of me, telling me to just text you and leave him alone! Already replacing his best friend for his husband. Some friend haha. I don’t know about the part about not being able to scare you away… I mean… I wouldn’t call it baggage. But some people I have been with in the past have seen it that way.’_

                What the hell did the brat mean by that? What could it possibly be? Eren didn’t seem like he had some strange baggage so what could it be…?

                _‘Levi: Kid, listen. I have seen a lot of shit. I might seem a bit harsh, but I’m not one to judge. I also don’t like beating around the bush. So just tell me and we can go from there.’_

                Once again Eren’s response took some time, Levi had never put so much attention in his phone.

                _‘Eren: I… Would you be willing to get together for lunch or something? I just feel like I should show you. I’m free in the evenings from about 3pm-8pm. And then pretty much the whole weekend. Sorry.’_

                Eren wanting to get together with Levi was enough for Levi already. He wanted to see those beautiful eyes again.

                ‘ _Levi: How does Friday evening sound? Where and what time?’_

_‘Eren: Friday is perfect! How does six sound? Ah… I know this diner that’s pretty nice, nothing too dodge-y, but it’s not high end either. Dancing Titan Diner?’_

                Levi had heard of that diner before, he had heard it was pretty good from his co-workers, but he preferred to make his own food, not trusting other’s. But for Eren, it was fine.

                _‘Levi: I know exactly where that is. Six is fine for me. I am looking forward to it.’_

_‘Eren: Me too :) ! I should get to bed. I’m glad you texted me back.’_

                Levi cracked a smile.

               _‘Levi: I’m glad one of us had the nerve to text. Sleep well brat.’_

_‘Eren: You too Levi! Night!’_

                With that Levi shut the screen of his phone off, a smile playing on his lips. He would get to see Eren. He was a bit nervous still though. Tomorrow was Thursday, so he still had over forty eight hours until he would see the brunette. Yet he had the jitters who was waiting for her prom date. Fuck leaving the army had made him soft…

                He heaved himself off the couch and decided to follow Eren’s example and head to bed early. He wanted it to be Friday.

* * *

 

                Thursday and Friday morning and gone by incredibly slowly. Levi’s co-workers had all noticed how antsy their boss was. His temper was even shorter than his height, so they all steered clear of him. Even Hanji had avoided him like the plague which Levi was incredibly grateful for. He hadn’t heard anything else from Eren except that morning to confirm that they were still meeting that night.

                When the time finally came for Levi to leave the office he was out there faster than anyone had ever seen him. Usually he even stayed later than the janitors typing at his laptop. Not today, he had somewhere far more important than this hell hole.

                “Someone’s either dead or Levi’s got a date.” Mike mumbled as they watched Levi exit the building in record time.

                “Well… I haven’t heard anything about his soulmate situation so it’s probably the first one.” Aururo commented back.

                Hanji grinned.

                “I bet he is seeing Eren, his soulmate. He’s been holding and looking at his phone constantly for the past two days. You might not notice it right away but he is happier I think.”

                “How you see any of that almost makes me terrified.” Aururo grumbled, Mike nodding in agreement. Hanji just laughed. They knew Levi incredibly well.

* * *

 

                “Fucking shit. Why the hell do I not have anything to wear?” Levi growled out in anger. All he had were fucking designer suits. He never dressed casual! He didn’t even know how casual to dress. Sure it was just a diner, but was it a date? Was it just them getting together to talk? He had no clue. A suit was far too casual. There had to be something in this closet!

                It only took almost forty five minutes, but there Levi was, standing in front of his mirror. He had managed to find a pair of black jeans that fit just right. He still wore a tucked in button up shirt, though he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone. It was a bit foreign to him. He took in a deep breath. The older man had never seen himself as attractive. Dark bags under his eyes that he could never get to go away… He thought he was ungodly pale.

                “I feel like a fucking teenage girl, this has to stop… I’m going to the gym tomorrow.” He grumbled. “Maybe punch a fuckin’ bear or something…”

                Glancing at the time he determined it would be fine if he was a little early, perhaps he could get them a decent table.  He made sure his lights were off and door was locked before heading down to car and heading to the Dancing Titan Diner. Thankfully it wasn’t too terribly busy even though it was Friday evening. Levi walked in, usual bored expression.

                “Good evening sir! How many?” A bright short haired blonde girl greeted Levi. Her name tag read Krista. Her eyes had briefly traveled to Levi’s cane, but didn’t comment nor did her smile falter.

                “Ah… Two please.” Levi simply replied. The girl just nodded leading Levi to a booth further in the back which Levi was grateful for.

                “Would you like a drink while you wait for the second person?” Krista asked, taking a notepad out.

                “Coffee, black with one sugar is fine.” Levi simply replied to which Krista nodded before scurrying off to get the man his drink.

                Levi tried to ignore the butterflies in his chest. It would be fine. He tried not to frown as his nerves made his leg ache…  He couldn’t resist looking out the window every few minutes. Krista had his coffee to him in no time, giving him another smile before disappearing again.

                Eren was fifteen minutes late. Levi tried not to think that the brat had stood him up. Hell it was Eren who had confirmed their plans! Maybe he was stuck in traffic, Levi didn’t really know how close the other lived.

                “Ah! I’m so sorry for being late! We tried to get here as quickly as we could.” An all too familiar face suddenly broke Levi out of his thoughts.

                Levi turned and looked up seeing a slightly pink-cheeked Eren. A small smile tugged on his lips, though he instantly was confused at the ‘we’ bit. He suddenly realized Eren was holding someone’s hand. That someone turned out to be a young child who was hiding behind the other man’s leg. Levi looked to Eren incredibly confused.

                “Levi, this is my little sister. Mikasa. Mikasa, this is Levi, the man I told you about.” Eren introduced the two of them. Levi felt a little relief knowing it wasn’t Eren’s personal child.

                Levi managed a small smile to the young girl.

                “Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Levi greeted.

                Mikasa just gripped Eren’s leg a little tighter, hiding behind him more.

                “Mikasa! Don’t be rude, say hi to Levi.” Eren scolded lightly, to which his sister stuck her tongue out at him. Eren couldn’t stay mad and smiled.

                Eren went to sit down across from Levi, Mikasa sitting next to Eren, still avoiding eye contact with the older man.

                “I know this is a big surprise… But Mikasa is my little sister, not by blood though. My family took her in when she was three and I was about seventeen.” Eren explained, still looking a bit nervous. Mikasa just looked bored, most likely having heard this story before. Levi; however, was listening very intently.

                “My mom had always been pretty sick, she had cancer… A lot of it. But fuck, she was the greatest women you would ever meet in all honesty. Cared for anyone and everyone, no matter what their situation was. So when she heard my dad had shown up to a house-call only to find that it had been broken into… And well… Mikasa was the only one remaining she told my father with no room for argument that she was to come live with us-“

                “They treated me as family instantly …” Mikasa said quietly, looking a bit sad. Eren instantly wrapped an arm around his sister, which seemed to help her relax.

                “Yeah. Well. Three years later, Mom couldn’t keep fighting the cancer. She was really tired and she had fought hard. Our father was never really in the picture as it was… He worked hard to support us all and pay mom’s medical bills. Even as a doctor it’s hard to support that sort of thing and with us it just was difficult… I think he just sorta gave up too… Never really got the chance to ask him because he up and left not long after Mom died. He left us quite a bit of money. But that was it.” Eren surprisingly didn’t seem mad as he was saying it all. Levi didn’t understand it. He wanted answerers from this man and he barely even knew him!

                “So… He just left you both to fend for yourself…?” Levi asked. He needed to understand how Eren was this strong. To be taking care of another life when his own life pretty much crumbled around him was outstanding.

                “Yeah… I mean at first it hurt, but in all honesty… I just stopped being mad. It wouldn’t change anything and I knew it would be best for all of us…” By ‘all of us’ Levi knew Eren truly meant that he didn’t want Mikasa to suffer. “I managed to get a pretty good job at a hotel thanks to an old family friend of ours. It’s not much, but it works with the hours I need it to be. I’m balancing a few online classes right now... I’d like to get a degree in Hospitality Management or something like that…” Eren admitted a bit sheepishly.

                “Eren is a big sap for weddings!” Mikasa said with a playful smile on her grin. Eren let out a groan.

                “Oh my god Mikasa. Shh!” Eren looked incredibly embarrassed.

                “Really? Did you by chance help Erwin and Armin with some of their wedding?” Levi asked curiously. Erwin had said he didn’t know a thing about weddings not long after he proposed to Armin.

                “Yeah! I mean I couldn’t help a whole lot, but I teamed up with the wedding planner they did have and helped out as much as I could.” Eren admitted.

                “Eren’s too modest.” Mikasa interjected again. “He stayed up really late looking at like… little clothes of white that he kept trying to defend as being ‘different’.”

                Eren huffed.

                “They were… If you had any eye for fashion or art you’d know that there isn’t just a base white! There are so many different off whites, and opaque’s! You have to be careful because if you don’t match them all accordingly it’s so obvious it’s not white and it just ends up making everything look super out of place and even aged if it is really off white. And don’t even get me start-“

                Eren was caught off by laughing. Not from Mikasa, but Levi.

                “H-Hey what’s so funny!” Eren looked both confused and embarrassed.

                “Oh… Nothing, just you’re cute when you’re passionate about something.” Levi smoothly complimented the other

                There the brat went getting even darker in redness.

                “Not cute… It’s just very important to know those things…” Eren was sulking! It was so hilarious even Mikasa was giggling behind her hands.  ‘Stop ganging up on me!” The younger man whined.

                Levi’s laughter calmed down, and he smiled at Eren. Not some smirk, not a barely there smile, but a warm smile that filled Eren with a warmth he hadn’t felt since his mother was still alive. He smiled back at Levi with a matching smile. The two just felt so at ease with the other. Like nothing else in the world could break how happy they felt. Nothing could go wrong as long as they had each other.

                “You guys are really gross looks on your face… You’re not going to do that thing where you suffocate each other with your mouth’s are you?” Mikasa instantly had both the men blushing bright red, staring at her with wide eyes.

                “W-what?! No way! Augh Mikasa you’re the worst.” Eren covered his face with his hands.

                “I save that sort of thing for at least the second date.” Levi simply replied.

                Mikasa didn’t seem grossed out or anything by what Levi said, unlike Eren who looked like he wanted to become one with the booth he was sinking so low.

                “As long as you don’t hurt him.” Mikasa replied just as simply.

                “You two are the worst. Literally the worst.” Eren grumbled.

                “I really don’t think you mean that Eren. Your sister is just looking out for you. And of course I promise that my intentions are nothing but good towards you.” God, Levi was too much of a smooth talker. He knew how to get Eren feeling like mush inside.

                Eren felt a tug on his sleeve, he saw Mikasa motioning for him to lean in so she could whisper to him.

                “I like him… He has a constant grumpy face… but I like him. You should date him Eren.” Mikasa ‘whispered’ though as it goes for most kids; not very quietly and Levi couldn’t help but smile.

                Eren glanced towards the other man, and chuckled.

                “You think so…? Hmmm… Well I suppose I could give him a shot if he’s got your approval.”

                Mikasa nodded.

                “Alright Levi, you have passed the Mikasa Initiation. She has given me full permission to continue to see you. Quite a high ranking I must say. Many don’t make it this far.” Eren said, in a voice that was very serious for someone who had a wide grin on his lips.

                “Why, I’m honored. Thank you Mikasa.”

                “Just don’t hurt him or else.” Mikasa looked incredibly serious. It was obvious she was very protective of her older brother.

                “I promise. To show you my appreciation, how about I treat us all to lunch? I’m sure you both must be hungry.” Levi offered.

                Mikasa seemed to light up at those words. She turned to her brother once again, a deadly serious look on her face.

                “Keep him.”

                Levi and Eren both laughed.

* * *

 

                Dinner went very well after that. Mikasa didn’t say much else as she ate while Eren and Levi talked about various things about themselves, though keeping any other heavy subjects for another time. They could only feel themselves getting closer as the time ticked by. It had been a long time since either had felt this good and both never wanted the night to end.

                Sadly Mikasa was dozing off with only half her slice of cherry pie finished.

                “I suppose we should get going… It’s gotten late and Mikasa can barely keep her eyes open.” Eren finally said, a soft smile sent his sister’s way.

                “Of course, I’m sorry for keeping you both so late.” Levi apologized as he signed the receipt from their dinner and handed it to the waitress.

                “Nono! We both greatly enjoyed ourselves tonight. Right ‘kasa?” A small nod was all they got in response.

                Levi got his cane and stood up. He used his free hand to offer to help Eren out of the booth first, and then offered the same gesture to Mikasa who gladly took Levi’s hand. He was surprised when she didn’t let go of his hand right away. Eren seemed surprised as well but didn’t say anything as they walked out of the diner, Mikasa still holding Levi’s hand. It seemed just like Eren, the girl was gravitating towards the man already. All too soon they were standing outside of Eren’s car as he buckled his sister into the car, shutting the door as he turned to Levi.

                “I… Really enjoyed myself tonight Levi. A lot of guys would run as soon as I even mentioned Mikasa. And you two seem to get along so great and I just want her to be happy. She’s been through so much and I just get worried I’m not doing enough for her… And I know it’s gotta be hard not to have a proper family at her age-“

                “Hey, take a deep breath Eren.” Levi put a finger on Eren’s lips to silence him. “Mikasa seems like an incredible little girl. She’s very lucky to have such an amazing brother like you. I would be more than happy if I could get to know the both of you better. If you would have me that is.” Levi’s voice was soft, his gaze serious though. He wasn’t being dishonest in the least.

                “I… I would love that more than anything.” Eren finally got out with a deep breath.

                “Good… Perhaps… This time we won’t beat around the bush before making our plans next time?” Levi joked.

                “Definitely! Thank you again Levi, for everything.” Eren chuckled softly, before leaning in to give Levi a soft peck on the cheek.

                “Y-You’re welcome… brat.” Levi stumbled out the words, cheeks red. He hadn’t expected that. God this brother was full of surprises that was for sure.

                “I’ll see you soon?” Eren asked as he went to get into the driver’s side.

                “Of course. Drive safe.”

                “I will. Goodnight Levi.”

                “Night.” With that Eren shut the door, and drove off.

                Levi felt like his heart wouldn’t calm down… He was so happy. Just from a few hours with the brunette. A hand went to his cheek as he walked back to his own car.

                He was definitely looking forward to a next time with the gorgeous eyed brat and his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog! 
> 
> ♥♥♥


	8. Titan Sized Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Prompt:  
> “I’m home alone in my apartment and hear something that creeps me out. Before my panic can get out of hand I decide to knock on the neighbour’s door. You open up and look at me wide-eyed, asking if I heard it too.”  
> thanks to: angstmemes.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren was supposed to be working on a research paper. His nerves are quickly put on edge; however, when noises come from the attic. Who's going to protect him from the spooky ghosts? None other than Grumpy Neighbor Levi.

Eren was up late working on a research paper for his classes on a Saturday night. He was so pissed.

                He was working on a research paper.

                On a Saturday Night.

                A research paper.

                Saturday.

                Fuck.

                Why was he working on a research paper on a beautiful Saturday night while all his friends were out having a good time with one another and getting smashed? Because Eren decided to get smashed every weekend EXCEPT the weekend his paper was due that Sunday at midnight.

                Did he mention the paper the paper was supposed to be at least five pages? Minimum of five sources. Over some guy that died like… forever ago or something Eren didn’t even know. Half the time he was just staring at a blank word document. He was terrible when it came to putting his thoughts into words… At least typed out words on five pieces of paper.

                Why did he ignore Armin telling him NOT to wait till the last minute? This was ridiculous…

                Eren groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He had a headache now…

                _Creeeeeeak._

Eren’s eyes snapped open. What the hell had that been…? The apartment Eren lived in was a house renovated into two apartments. It was pretty damn old and in all honesty it had taken Eren a while to not have nightlights plugged into the halls at night so he didn’t freak out. He thought he had gotten over that. He had learned all the different noises the houses had made. Which boards cried out to give up at any time when you stepped on it. When the water heater would kick on and cause the pipes to click and clack. This noise was different though. It was coming from above… Which didn’t make sense at all. The building was a single story that was it… And there was no way anything could be on the roof… Right..?

                Eren shook his head.

                _Be a man Jaeger! You can do this!_

_Clank!_

“FUCK THIS!” Eren slammed his laptop shut, eyes wide in a scared panic. That DEFINITELY came from the roof! It was pouring outside! Nothing should be getting up on the roof… It had to be… Ghosts! Fuck there were ghosts in the attic holy shit.

                _Mrrrrrrrrww!_

Eren was up and running out of his apartment door in less than two seconds. He was never one to admit to being afraid of things. But god was he scared! He didn’t have anyone close by to help him, so he did the only thing he could think of, rush over to the apartment next to his and quickly knock on the door. He hoped his neighbor was awake… He really didn’t know much about the other man besides his name, how he looked… and he wasn’t the friendliest of people from what Eren had heard.

                It wasn’t long before Eren was looking at Levi, his usually expressionless next door neighbor, who was looking at him with a startled expression.

                “Tell me you didn’t fucking hear that too and I’m just going crazy.” Levi was the first to speak.

                “N-No!” Levi cursed out at Eren’s scared response.

                “Damnit…” Levi moved to let the younger man inside. “I was really hoping I was just hearing things from lack of sleep.” Levi mumbled, as he shut the door.

                “W-what do you think it is? The landlord never mentioned ghosts when I moved in! And it’s storming outside! Why would anyone be trying to mess around the attic in this weather?” Eren was in full panic mood.

                “Calm down! Fuck! Just… Ghosts don’t exist. It’s not possible...” Somehow Levi didn’t even seem to believe himself.

                “Should we call the police..? I mean what if someone’s up there…?” Eren asked, eyes wide in fear. “Like… a murder..?”

                “Oh my god. You fucking brats watch far too much television.” Levi shook his head in disbelief.

                Eren huffed a quiet ‘do not’.

                SMASH!

                Eren jumped up, hiding behind Levi, clinging to the back of his neighbor’s shirt.

                “This has to end…” Levi grumbled, though it was obvious he was tense.

                “Whaddya goin’ to do…?” Eren asked, still clinging to the other’s shirt.

                “Check it out.” Levi replied simply, “Coming?” he glanced back to male behind him, eyebrow arched.

                “B-but! What if it’s something bad?” Eren whimpered, scared.

                “Well, I’ll bring a bat.” Levi replied simply. “Now are you going to come with me? Or stay here in hiding?”

                “I’m not going to hide!” That got Eren to let go of Levi’s shirt, standing up straighter to hide how nervous he was.

                Levi gave a small smirk, and went to get a bat out of his closet before motioning the brunette to follow him.  Eren stuck close to the older man as they exited his apartment and walked down the hall between the two apartments

                The attic was in the back of the hall, a string dangling from the door in the ceiling. Levi seemed to hesitate for a moment, before reaching up to tug on the string. With nerves high strung he pulled the ladder to the attic down and sucked in a breath.

                “Maybe we should really call police…” Eren mumbled as he stared into the darkness of the attic.

                Levi shook his head, his pride was far too strong.

                “Nope.” Was all he said before he climbed up into the attic.

                “Be careful…!” Eren called after him. He watched as Levi finally made it into the attic, it took a few seconds, and then the light was flicked on.

                “Anything?” Eren called up after him.    

                “I’m still looking…! Get up here and help.” Levi called down.

                Eren stood there for a solid second, looking very nervous. Finally he climbed up after the other.

                Soon they were both pressed against each other as they looked into the attic. Both incredibly tense.

                _Mrrrowwwww…_

At the same time the noise was heard, Eren saw a shadow dart from behind one boss to another. He let out a very… well not very manly yelp as he wrapped his arms around Levi.

                “There it is! There it is!” He cried out, an accusing finger pointing in the direction that he had seen the ‘ghost’ go to.

                Levi felt his cheeks heat up as Eren was pressed even closer to him now. This was not the time to be getting hot over a neighbor Levi tried to remind himself.

                “E-Eren, let go… I’ll go look where it went okay? Just relax, it’ll be fine. If it moved that quickly, and that small of a shadow, it’s probably nothing too bad okay?” Levi’s voice was incredibly gentle as he tried to sooth the other. Eren peeked open one of his tightly shut eyes, accessing if Levi was being truthful or not. Slowly the younger’s grip loosened.  Levi gave him a gentle smile before carefully shifting himself further into the tightly compacted attic. He began shifting around some of the boxes, trying to find the source of all the noise.

                As he went to move another, larger box, he suddenly heard a hiss.

                “W-What was that…?” Eren whispered, he had moved so only the top of his eyes where peeking into the attic.

                “Sounded almost like a….” Levi quickly moved the box, revealing a very large and annoyed looking cat. “A god damn cat.” Levi bluntly stated as he stared at the culprit of their worries of the night.

                “A… cat..?” Eren sounded confused, peeking up further into the attic. When he realized Levi was correct and saw the large cat the fear was gone from his face.  Replaced was a child like delightful look.

                “Think probably crawled in through a hole or something to escape the rain…” Levi grumbled.

                “Aww! He’s so cute! Poor thing!” Gone was the once terrified young man and in his replace was a baby talking, adorable, idiot trying to coo the cat closer.

                The cat seemed to suddenly take interest in Eren as he made a variety of cooing noises and managed to coax the cat to come closer. Soon the cat was rubbing itself up against Eren’s hand.

                “Aww! He’s soaked Levi! Poor thing!” Eren was soon scooping the cat up, a small grunt escaping his lips. The cat was quiet heavy.

                “No shit, it’s storming out there. Stupid thing, looks like it broke and shredded up some things in here…” Levi glared at the animal now getting all of Eren’s undivided attention.

                “He was just scared! Weren’t you… Titan!” Eren had named the cat. Levi stared at the other in disbelief.

                “Titan…? You already named it? Do you not remember how it scared the shit out of us just moments ago?”

                “So you admit to being scared?” Eren asked, a mischievous look in his eyes as he still held ‘Titan’ close.

                Levi’s eyes narrowed.

                “That’s beside the point… the point is- oh forget it. I’m getting out of this damned attic, you and lard-o better get out of my way.” Levi said as he began heading towards the ladder.

                Eren chuckled as he managed to climb down carefully, keeping a good grip on the cat. Once they were both safely down, and the attic closed back up the two men looked to one another.

                “So… That was an eventful night huh?” Eren stated with an awkward laugh.

                “Eventful isn’t the word I would use… But I guess it works.”

                “Um… Thank you for uh… Protecting me and stuff.” Eren was blushing, looking down at the cut who was rubbing it’s face into Eren’s chest, falling asleep.

                Levi smirked.

                “No problem Princess, I wouldn’t mind doing it again if I had to. But for now, I’m tired from keeping an eye on a cute assed brat. So get some rest or something. And don’t let that little monster cause any other issues tonight.” Levi calmly said before turning on his heels o head to his apartment. Leaving a tomato faced Eren to stand there awkwardly.

                “I-I’m not a princess!” He yelled after Levi who only waved him off, before disappearing into his apartment.

                Eren looked down at the cat in his arms. Who almost looked like it was smiling.

                “S-shut up… I wasn’t scared nor did I need protection.” He huffed heading into his apartment. He would try to find the cat’s owners in the morning. For now he was going to get some sleep. Paper long forgotten. The only thing he could come up with was dreams of a strong captain, saving Eren from large scary titans in another world… Even then Eren felt safe.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	9. Idiopathic Pulmonary Hemosidarosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt:  
> Haha there was no real prompt. I decided to make Eren go through a few things I went through in my life.  
> Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren didn't have it easy. Both parents were gone. Lungs terrorized by a rare disease. Bullies pushing him around throughout his life. His only escape? The internet. Where he could be someone else. Even if for a little while.

                Eren had been bullied since day one. Life had never been easy on the brunette. If it wasn’t for one thing it was another.

                In Pre-school his father had just up and left. Leaving his mother, sister, and him to all just fend for themselves. Then his mother had just given up, she didn’t want to be mom. She wanted to live her life. So she shipped them off without a second thought. They had to go live with their grandparent’s. It was odd being one of the few students who had to make grandma and grandpa day cards on mother and father’s day. All the other kids were happy to introduce their parents during open houses, running around the school with them. Eren and Mikasa kept a slow pace so their grandparents wouldn’t tire quickly. They were amazing people though. Spoiling Mikasa and Eren as much they could manage to make up for what the two did not have.

                Of course this wasn’t the only bad thing that had happened. In first grade, Christmas Eve, Eren Jaeger was sent to the hospital. He hadn’t felt good. The brunette boy was always so full of energy and pep, especially for the holidays. But that night he just felt so tired… His chest felt strange and he just wanted to sleep. His grandparents and Mikasa were worried. They rushed him to the hospital. The doctor’s at first thought it was nothing till one nurse called for an x-ray, having a sinking feeling it was more than just a strong winter cold causing the young boy to be miserable.

                It was a good thing the nurse had called for this, upon getting the results back Eren’s grandfather had collapsed backwards into a chair. His grandson’s lungs were filled with blood. The boy was suffocating on his own blood slowly. Everything was a blur after that. Eren was rushed to a medical clinic for children. The doctors were confused, not able to find a source for the bleeding. They had only one option; a medical induced coma. He slept heavily while the doctors poked and prodded him. He had tubes and needles, heart monitor patches; his body was covered all over in medical equipment. Eren slept for almost six weeks before a doctor came running in, claiming they knew what had happened.

                “Idiopathic Pulmonary Hemosidarosis.” The doctor stated, looking proud of himself.

                “What… What does that mean?” Eren’s grandmother questioned, brow furrowed.

                “Ah… It means that his lungs will bleed… Without an explanation.” The room was tense.

                A name… That literally meant the doctors still knew nothing.  Well not exactly… IPH was a disease that was very rare. There were only a handful of cases in the world like it. More or less the victim’s lungs would fill up with lungs, sometimes usually when they were going through intense stress factors. It came with no real symptoms except for excessive tiredness and vomiting up blood. By that point they only had so long to live. The life expectancy in general for the disease was between five to seven years. It had hit the family hard.

                When Eren finally woke up he couldn’t speak, having been fed through a tube and now his vocals had weakened. His muscles were the same. Learning to walk and write again was something many people only had to undergo once. Eren had to learn it all again. It was frustrating. On top of physical therapy, emotional therapy came with. Eren handled the latter pretty well. Staying strong mainly for his family not wanting them to see how much pain he was in. For two months he struggled to even stay upright on the toilet by himself. That was embarrassing the night a nurse had miscalculated how weak the boy was. She had let go of him while he was using the bathroom, and the boy and toppled off to the side. Of course he laughed it off as the nurse apologized. He needed to laugh. It was all he had.

                The young boy was taking a lot of medicine on top of things. The morning routine almost took a solid half hour to complete everything. However, it wasn’t the long procedure Eren hated, it was the side effects. The medicines Eren took made him incredibly hungry, all the time.  He was worse than a teenager going through puberty. Worse than a bottomless pit if such a thing was possible. Once skinnier than a twig, Eren was incredibly chubby for his age. When he did return to school everyone pointed and whispered about him. Mikasa got into a lot of fights to defend her brother, but even Eren eventually told her to just give up. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to live long enough to really let their words have some sort of long term impact. When his sister heard those words she would break down crying uncontrollably with Eren just holding her tightly. He felt bad… but it was the harsh truth the boy of barely eight had learned to accept.

                It stayed like that throughout most of elementary school. The teasing barely ceased, most of it was verbal. Some of it was physical though. Kids weren’t afraid to shove Eren at recess. One kid had even twisted the poor boy’s ankle at recess when he was absently climbing a ladder to a slide. Eren had fought back tears, but barely.

                His illness and newfound weight held him back from keeping up with the other kids in various activities. In gym he sat on the sidelines as the others ran around and played. Eren began to read a lot during school which is how he met Armin, another introverted boy who barely spoke unless he felt incredibly comfortable with the other person. At home he found the internet. Somewhere he could escape to and be someone else. He met so many people who didn’t judge him because they couldn’t actually see him. They didn’t care if he couldn’t run for more than a minute without going to the nurse for an inhaler. They thought he was cool. He had a whole network of friends online… People he vented to about his life when it all seemed too much. He grew happier at least knowing there were people out there who wanted to be his friends. His grandparents didn’t restrict him, trusting Eren… Not only that but when they heard the boy laughing they didn’t care if it was from some joke someone he had never met had told him. They just wanted him to be happy with what time he had. The internet was Eren’s best from fourth grade onwards.

                It was through the internet he had met ‘HumanitiesHeichou’. The two had chatted through some forum or something similar to that. Soon they had exchanged instant messengers and were messaging constantly. It was one of the first people over the internet Eren had really opened up about everything he had gone through. Even talking about his disease and all the complication that came with that. He would tell them about the bullies that he had been confronted by during recess that day. How Mikasa had almost slaughtered them when she heard them call Eren ‘chubby cheeks’ and other degrading names. His internet friend had been furious, typing how he would have defended Eren! He would have pummeled those assholes to the ground. Eren felt his chest tighten every time the other promised he would protect Eren and he would always be there for the other no matter how far they were from one another. Their online friendship was incredibly strong.

 

* * *

 

 

 

                Middle school was brutal for Eren. His family had moved to a whole new place and the bullying was even worse. He thought he had made in real life friends, but soon they turned on him. Telling him lies upon lies. They made Eren feel safe, only to make him shatter all trust with only a few simple words.

                In the eighth grade Eren had tried to overdose. He felt so lost. While he had a loving family, that was all he had. He did not have much more time according to the doctors. Every birthday meant higher risks for bleeding... Each year the depression only grew. His façade was shattering and he just felt so out casted from everyone. Eren had almost completely given up, but there was something… something holding him on for dear life. With tears in his eyes he had woken his grandma up and admitted to what he had done. Another rushed trip to the hospital, Eren’s life on the line. Thankfully it didn’t take a whole month nor were the consequences as severe. Eren didn’t talk about it and no one brought it up. He didn’t even tell his internet friend… He felt almost felt selfish for doing so, but he was ashamed and just wanted to forget about it.

                Putting the darker things behind him Eren focused on school and once again retreated back to the internet head first. He and his internet, now properly introduced as Levi, had grown closer. Feeling comfortable enough to share personal information such as where they lived and what they looked like. Eren had stressed incredibly when he sent his first selfie to Levi… Most people ran or became disgusted at how Eren looked so the few minutes it took for Levi to respond Eren felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to keep himself calm, trying not to panic as best as he could.

                ‘Your eyes are really beautiful.’ Was the only response Eren got in response. The preteen was taken a by surprise.

                Eren didn’t know how to reply… So he ignored the butterflies in his chest. Levi was probably just being nice or something. He ignored the compliment and asked Levi for his own picture. What he got… was breath taking. He almost reached for his inhaler. He had no clue this time he had been talking to someone… So attractive. All angles with sharp narrowed eyes. His hair was pitch black and looked so soft. Eren couldn’t stop staring. He couldn’t believe the person he was seeing was only a year older than him.

                Eren had easily come to terms with his sexuality. He didn’t know how it hit or when, but he just found himself drawn to other males so much more than women. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t care. He kept enough to himself that he didn’t worry about others knowing. Mikasa was the only one that he had informed and she had been supportive, that was all he needed.

                ‘Did my drop dead good looks kill you brat?’ The instant messenger’s bleep alert Eren of Levi’s message with had Eren blushing.

                ‘As if! You look so grumpy! Like the cat meme!’ Was Eren’s joking response.

                ‘What the fuck is this cat meme you’re talking about?’ Oh god, Levi didn’t know about Grumpy Cat? Thus a two hour debate about this grumpy Levi look alike cat began for the night.

                This is how things worked for them. Conversations running late into the wee hours of the night and when they could spare it even till the morning. They found out they both lived in the same country, but still very far from each other. It was hours from each other meaning an actual in person meet up was impossible for now… They promised each other one day they would meet. For now they stuck with instant messengers. Which soon turned into texting, then phone calls. Phone calls eventually escalated to video chats. Eren had been so scared, barely making eye contact with Levi till about their halfway through their conversation when Levi had made some sort of shit joke and had Eren laughing his head off. From there it was all smiles and stupid jokes.

* * *

 

                The bullying mellowed out a bit in high school, most of the bullies joining sports and having other things to do. After visits to the doctors and more tests… Eren hadn’t had a lung bleed in a very long time. The doctors were astounding. Here was Eren at fifteen years old. No one would ever have thought he would live that long. The doctors weren’t sure, but they thought perhaps Eren had grown out of the disease if such thing was possible. Since middle school the medicines had slowly been cut back till by the time he was diagnosed as possibly disease free he was also medicine free. Had lost quite a bit of weight. It still didn’t make him as thin as the other kids his age, but it was an improvement. He had called Levi as soon as they stepped out of the doctor’s door.

                “How’d it go?” Levi instantly asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

                “The doctor thinks I’m clear Levi! He thinks the disease is gone! He said it’s almost medically impossible!” Eren exclaimed as was oblivious to the smiles his grandparents casted him. Their boy was practically glowing for the first time in a long time.

                “You’ve survived two bleeds and over a month in a coma at fucking seven years old. At this point if you said you wanted to fly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you grew a pair of wings.” Levi said smoothly, Eren could hear the smile on Levi’s lips.

                “Thanks…” Eren was blushing a bit at Levi’s praise.

                “Any plans to celebrate?” Levi asked casually.

                “I think we’re going to go out for dinner. Probably about it.” Eren replied glancing to his grandparents, who nodded in confirmation.

                “Ah, wanna watch a movie later tonight? I got My Neighbor Totoro on DVD and I refuse to let you rest till you see it.” Eren laughed.

                “Fine, fine! A movie sounds great. I’ll text you ‘kay? Gotta get off the phone. Just wanted to let you know the results as fast as possible.”

                “Course. Talk to ya later Eren.”

                “Bye!” With that Eren hung up, seemingly the happiest he had been in a long time.

                He enjoyed dinner with his family, eating at his favorite pizzeria. Later when he was home and tucked into his bed he messaged Levi and the two of them spent the night bonding and watching the movie. It was probably one of the best days of his life…

 

* * *

        

                “We’re what?!” Eren asked completely confused. It was the summer between ninth and tenth grade.

                “We’re moving Eren. Your grandfather got offered a better job south. I think it would be a great start Eren! I heard it’s very nice down there. And even warmer which will be good for good for everyone’s health.” His grandmother informed him.

                Eren was uncertain, he didn’t know. He had finally just began to really get the bullying to stop and even made a few other small friends.

                “It’ll be alright Eren, we already even looked into the school in the area we’re moving too. It seems like a beautiful place. Just give it a chance okay?” She assured her grandson softly. “Besides… I have some good news.” She was smiling brightly.

                Eren was pouting as a grumbled a ‘what’.

                “This is the address. Anything look familiar?” She handed him a piece of paper, an address written on it. Eren took it looking at it confused for a moment before his eyes lit up.

                “Are you serious…?” He asked in utter disbelief.

                “Yes. I knew that would make you happy.” She gave him a knowing smile before walking away to go tell Mikasa the news.

                Eren was grinning from ear to ear. He looked down at the address again in happiness.

                What was so special about this address? The location was only an hour away from Levi’s current address. He would be so close to Levi! He was debating on how to tell his best friend. Eren had no clue what to say.

                ‘Hey Levi! I got some big news to tell you. Call me when you can?’ Eren decided to text the other first.

                It wasn’t till later that night Eren’s phone rung and the caller ID said ‘Levi’. Eren smiled and he picked it up.

                “Finally decided to call Mr. Busy?” Eren teased.

                “Shut up… Hanji and Erwin wouldn’t let me call you. Something about grades being more important. Not like I don’t already am acing everything. Studying is pointless for me.” Levi grumbled with a huff.

                “Not everyone is a smart-ass like you Levi.”

                “You’re just jealous that my ass is incredibly great.” Eren let out a laugh.

                “Yeah, yeah. You want to know my good news or not?”

                “Hmmmm… I don’t know…” Levi hummed out, though it was obviously sarcasm.

                “Well maybe I won’t tell you then. Just tell everyone else and then move so we’re only an hour away from each other and never ever tell you.” Eren was grinning.

                “What did you just say…?” Levi’s voice suddenly got serious, Eren has his full attention now.

                “Gram let me know we’re moving soon. And the location is about an hour away from where you live!”

                “Please tell me you’re not joking. I will kick your ass if you are.”  Levi threatened.

                “I’m not! I swear! I would never lie to you about this sort of thing I promise!” He assured the other.

                “I… When is this happening?” Levi’s voice had softened significantly.

                “I think within a month or so? I don’t know… I’m really nervous though.” Eren admitted, laying back on his bed.

                “Hey, listen brat don’t get yourself worked up before anything even happens okay? Besides now you’ll only be a half hour away from me. So if anyone gives you any shit just call me and I’ll kick their ass.” Levi assured Eren who was quiet for a few moments after. “Eren?”

                “We’ll finally be able to meet in person.” Eren’s voice was barely above a whisper as realization kicked in.

                “About damn time I can see that cute face of yours in person.” Levi teased Eren like he liked to do far too often.

                “Shut up… Keep that up and I’ll find a way to make you wait even long to see me.” Eren threatened.

                “As if. You know you want to see me just as badly as I do.” Levi said with a chuckle.

                Eren was blushing bright red, he was glad right now the other could not see him.

                “Don’t flatter yourself…” Eren grumbled.

                Levi just laughed, a sound Eren loved to hear.

                “I can’t wait brat. Seeing you real life… Sounds like a dream.” Levi mumbled, it seemed like he meant the last part was really just a mumble to himself but Eren of course heard it.

                “Yeah… So what cool things is there to do down by you?” Eren asked finally.

                Soon both of them were making plans at all the things they couldn’t wait to do together soon enough.

* * *

 

 

                A little over a month and a half later Eren was finally done getting settled in with his family. Their house wasn’t quite as big as it used to be, but it was still very nice. He loved the area they were in. It was more city like than his old home. It was great Eren really loved it so far. He was still anxious to attend school, but he was even more nervous to meet Levi. They promised to meet up at a mall that was about halfway between where they lived. His grandma had promised to wait around for a little bit till Levi and Eren had met up and Eren was sure he felt comfortable. He had been embarrassed saying she didn’t need to do that, but he really did feel better.

                He was waiting awkwardly by a directory close to the food court. He had a Totoro t-shirt Levi had gotten him for his birthday earlier that year.  He felt super self-conscious now as he stood there fidgeting with his phone. Levi had said he had hit a bit of traffic but it wouldn’t be too much longer he assured Eren. Several people kept looking in Eren’s direction, making the teen anxious.

                “What the hell? Who said you could be taller than me?” A familiar and deep voice suddenly made Eren jump out of his thoughts. He spun on his heel, eyes going wide.

                There standing before him was Levi. A small smirk was on his usually bored face. Eren took in the other. He was in fact a few inches shorter than Eren which surprised him a bit. Levi was incredibly good looking despite his shortness. He had a very punk look about him that he found incredibly hot.

                Eren flashed Levi a smile.

                “Haha! Probably gravity getting you back for frowning all the time, grumpy face.” Eren teased which earned him a playful glare from Levi.

                “Shitty brat.” Levi grumbled though his smirk only widened a bit.

                “So I’ve been called.”

                “It’s… Good to finally see you.” Levi had a bit of pink tinting his cheeks.

                “I’m glad to finally see you too Levi… I’m really happy right now.” Eren looked down at the floor anxiously.

                It was quiet for a moment.

                “Well I’m starving. Wanna get something to eat?” Levi finally broke the silence. Eren smiled and nodded.

                “’Kay, lead the way?”

                Eren had texted his grandma that it was alright to leave. He had never felt more comfortable with someone than he did with Levi. The two spent the whole afternoon walking around the mall and chatting like they had known each other in person their whole life.

* * *

 

               

                Levi and Eren’s friendship only grew stronger. Levi was the first to get his own car. Every weekend was spent together usually at Eren’s house. Their bond was stronger than any friendship anyone had ever seen. If they weren’t hanging out in person they still kept up texting and messaging online. Eren’s feelings also grew stronger the more he was able to spend time with Levi throughout his time in high school. He didn’t tell the other though, incredibly terrified of wrecking their friendship and driving Levi away. Eren still saw himself as the overweight child he used to be. He didn’t think anyone would ever find him attractive.

                School was even going well for Eren. He actually had circles, plural of one singular circh, of friends. Everyone had thought Eren was so cool! He was a bit average with smarts, knew a lot about video games and movies which everyone thought was cool. He felt the best he had felt in a long time. He still suffered from insecurities and anxiety that he didn’t fully ever think would leave, but things were really beginning to look up for him.

                Eren was a junior now and Levi was a senior. Prom was getting closer and closer and Levi just groaned any time it was brought up. The date was getting closer and closer… Eren didn’t know why he kept feeling so disappointed the other hadn’t asked him to go. He knew Levi didn’t like him as anything more than a close friend. Who would want to be seen with Eren at something as romantic as Prom?

                Eren let out a long sigh, and flopped around on his bed. Why was he feeling this way? He thought maybe it would have stopped by now. It hadn’t though and hell it was even getting worse! He lifted his head as he heard his phone go off, looking at it with a blank expression.

                ‘Hanji won’t leave me alone about Prom… Can I come over?’ Was what Levi’s text read.

                ‘You’re probably already on your way. Don’t even need to ask at this point. My grandparents wouldn’t even blink twice if you just came through the front door.’ Eren typed back, a small smile on his lips.

                ‘I’ll be there in fifteen. Want anything to eat?’ This was how it always went.

                “Oreo Blizzard or those cinnamon bite things! Depending where you stop by.’ Eren smiled brighter. Levi was so nice to Eren… What a good friend.

                ‘Which do you want more?’

                ‘Just get me whatever Levi! Where ever you stop, you know what I like.’

                ‘You are such a brat.’ That was that. Eren knew Levi wouldn’t text anymore.

                Eren quickly went to pick up a few things around his room, and fix his hair a bit. He didn’t bother changing out of his shorts and overly baggy t-shirt. He knew Levi didn’t care much about looks at all. Eren walked downstairs to inform his grandparents Levi would be over, though they just smiled and nodded. His grandparents loved Levi probably more than Eren did. Of course they saw him as a third child.

                Soon there was a knock at the door, Eren went to answer it.

                “Hello, would you like to dedicate your life to a superficial being who thinks wearing cotton is a sin?” Levi greeted with a serious expression on his face. The only thing that ruined it was the fast food bags in his hand.

                Eren let out a giggle, moving out of his way to let Levi in.

                “Oh hell no.” Levi snorted, handing Eren a Taco bell bag as well as a blizzard.

                Eren’s eyes went wide as he took both the items.

                “Levi! I said it didn’t matter which! You didn’t need to get me both…” He mumbled shyly.

                “Shut up, you wouldn’t get me a straight answer. So I got you both. You can save one for later or something.” Levi replied with a shrug. He began heading up to Eren’s room as he always did.

                “I’ll be there shortly!” Eren called after him before he went to the kitchen to quickly put his frozen treat away for now. He quickly returned back to his room, greeted by the sight of Levi sitting on his bed shoving fries into his mouth looking rather annoyed.

                “Hanji and Prom are really getting to you huh?” Eren asked as he sat on the bed opposite of Levi.

                “No… Why go to some shitty dance when the one person I want to be there wouldn’t be there…?” Eren hadn’t heard Levi mention that little detail before.

                “Oh give yourself some credit I’m sure any girl would love to go to Prom with you!” Eren tried to assure the other, though he didn’t feel very good about his own words. He wanted to be the one to go to Prom with Levi!

                “Even if it was a girl… They probably wouldn’t feel comfortable going with me. I don’t want to ruin what I have with them.” Levi shoved more French fries into his mouth, not looking at Eren.

                Wait… So it wasn’t a girl…? And Levi seemed to have some sort of friendship level? Both of those didn’t make sense to Eren. Who was it that Levi wanted to take to Prom…?

                “I don’t know about that… I’m sure anyone would love to go with you…” Eren was very quiet as he said that, looking at his bites. He didn’t feel very hungry now.

                “Would you?” Levi’s voice surprised Eren, causing him to look up. Gray eyes clashed with green. Serious versus surprised.

                “Would I what?” Eren asked, why did his voice sound like a small squeaky mouse?

                “Love to go to Prom with me?” Levi arched a brow.

                “I… I um…” Eren’s cheeks were bright red. “I-I mean… Yeah- but I mean! I don’t want things to be awkward!  I- You should go with whoever you really care for and just ask them!” Eren could barely get a clear sentence out at this point.

                Levi suddenly set his food on Eren’s nightstand, leaning closer to the other.

                “You want to go to Prom with me Eren?” Levi’s voice was soft, but also there was a serious edge to it.

                Eren felt more anxious than he had felt in a long time. He was having trouble meeting Levi’s eyes.

                “Y-You’re being really serious for a joke Levi…” Eren mumbled out causing Levi to sigh. Before Eren knew what happened Levi had taken the cinnamon cup away from him, and was setting it on the nightstand next to his own food.

                “It’s not a joke Eren.” Levi said as he faced Eren again.

                “You… You can’t really want to go to Prom with me. I’m nothing special… You should go with someone who’s pretty or something…” Eren felt his chest constrict. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around all of this.

                “Don’t put words in my mouth Eren.” Levi cupped Eren’s face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Eren Jaeger, would you please go to Prom with me? I’m not joking. You’re the one I want to dance with to stupid pop music in a crowd of other hormonal brats. I think you’re incredibly cute and attractive. I can’t keep my thoughts straight around you either. So who else would I want to invite to prom?”

                Eren was speechless. He couldn’t believe it. Levi, the one he had been crushing on for years now… Even before he knew him properly. Wanted to go to prom with him? Eren could feel tears stinging the edge of his eyes.

                “Shit... D-Don’t cry brat! Did I make you that uncomfortable…? Jesus, I really didn’t man to Eren… Fuck please tell me I didn’t mess this up royal…” Levi was panicking which caused Eren to let out a weak laugh.

                “N-No! The opposite… I’m so happy Levi. I would really love to go to Prom with you! So can we please?” Eren asked, tears falling. He was such a sap.

                Levi stared at him in shock for a second, before a smile broke out on his face.

                “Don’t scare me like that again… Yes. It’s final then. We’re going to prom okay? You and me.” He reached to wipe Eren’s tears away. “So don’t. You’re cutest when you smile.”

                Eren was blushing bright red.

                “You’re too good to me…” Eren grumbled, looking to the side.

                “Hmm… I think I could still do better.” Levi whispered. Eren’s eyes went wide as he could feel Levi’s words against his lips. He looked in front of him only to realize there was barely an inch between their lips. “If you would allow me…?” Levi asked quietly.

                “Y-Yeah… Please…” Eren whispered just as quietly, closing his eyes.

                Levi’s lips pressed against Eren’s in a soft kiss. It was like noting Eren had ever dreamed of… So gentle and caring. Eren felt like he was on cloud nine. If this was a dream he wouldn’t mind staying in a coma for another month if it meant the dream would never end. All good things must come to an end as Levi finally pulled away. The both opened their eyes, smiling at one another.

                “Wow…” Was all Eren could whisper out.

                “Mm… Wow is exactly what I was thinking too.”

                “I really like you Levi… I’m really glad I met you…” Eren relaxed against Levi’s touch.

                “I like you more than words can describe Eren Jaeger… I’m glad I got the chance to meet an amazing person like you too…” Levi leaned in for another kiss.

                Nothing Eren had been through mattered as he kissed the other. Not that both his parents had just left, not the lung disease that would always leave him breathless, not all the kids that called him fat and ugly. It all amounted to nothing. Levi was the one to make him feel truly amazing. To feel like he was important and that he truly was cared for….

                It only took one person… One person to help cast the shadows aside. To make Eren, a once incomplete person feel whole.

                Sometimes one is all it takes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IPH is a real rare lung disease that I was diagnosed with at seven. Sucked a lot in all honesty. I didn't get the amazing love at the end like Eren did. Hell I didn't go to prom haha! But I overcame a lot and I'm proud of that! I hope you all enjoyed it. Not all of this is exactly how my life, went but most of it.
> 
> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	10. Professor Levi! (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was given by a beautiful reader wanting some steamy student/teacher! Ask and you shall receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry chapter 10 I was trying to type but it took me forever to be happy, college kept getting in the way (just finishing up the first half of my third year). I just had lost a bit of steam... I still want to keep doing these though! Please, please send me prompts! They can range from any rating, any subject, I'll even do some taboo/kinky shit if you want~ Hehe.

 

                Levi was tired of grading essays. Okay yeah sure he assigned them, but why the fuck did the students need to make so many mistakes that he had to re-read the same paper three times just to make sure everything was corrected properly? He had been at his desk for what seemed like ages at this point. Glancing at the stacks of papers next to him he couldn’t help but let out a groan. He had barely made an indent in them. He leaned back in his chair, eyes closed.

                He enjoyed teaching University students to a certain degree. They were much more behaved than shitty high school students that had no drive. At least in college the students knew to an extent these classes cost money so they needed to at least try to not waste it. Didn’t mean he didn’t get a bunch of students who liked to try and skirt by and thought if they just made the font a little bigger and added extra spaces he wouldn’t catch them. He had been doing this for a while now, he wasn’t a moron.

                “Professor Ackerman?” A voice caused Levi to open his eyes and look over to the entrance to his lecture hall. He was surprised to see a very familiar face.

                “Eren, what are you doing here? You don’t have classes today.” Levi pointed out as Eren walked further into the room and up to Levi’s desk.

                “I know, but I was doing some errands on campus, and I wanted to visit my favorite professor.” Eren purred out, batting his eyelashes.

                Levi snorted and rolled his eyes.

                “Favorite hm? I think all the other students would think you crazy for saying such a thing.”

                Eren laughed as he finally was standing in front of the older man’s desk.

                “Well, they don’t know you as well as I do.”  Eren wiggled his brows in a suggestive manner just to emphasize his statement. 

                “You’re disgusting brat.” Levi couldn’t deny it was true, the pink dusting his cheeks didn’t’ help his case either though.

                “Yet you love me.” Eren was leaning over the desk, a dopey grin on his face.

                “Sometimes I have to wonder how I even ended up with a dork like you.” Levi had a small smile on his lips.

                That stupid look was what had drawn Levi to the brat. Their relationship was one that could get both of them in trouble, but they had eventually grown tired of caring. They still were careful about what they did, but they stopped denying their feelings. The two men were drawn to each other in ways that kept them awake during the night in longing. Dancing around each other day by day, but never quite touching. It had been Eren who had finally broken the barrier though, funny enough it was a situation much like the one going on right now….

 

 

                “Professor Levi? Can I speak with you?” An all too familiar, and very much haunting voice had broken Levi out of his concentration as he graded various papers.

                The older man looked up over his glasses, eyebrow arched. If anyone had mastered the art of composure it was Levi Ackerman. Eren Jaeger was one of the few to burst his barriers, but he had promised himself he wouldn’t let that happen… No way.

                “What is it Mr. Jaeger?” 

                “Please, can you call me Eren?” The teen groaned in frustration. “Mr. Jaeger was my dad, and besides I think we’re past that.”

                “It’s the respectful thing to call you, Jaeger.” At least he had dropped the ‘Mr.’. Eren knew he had to take what he could get so he took a deep breath.

                “I want to stop this.” He gestured between the two of them causing the professor to tilt his head in confusion.

                “I’m not quite sure what you’re trying get out. If you want to drop my class than I would prefer it if you straight out and said it. Though if its difficulties in class you’re having, I’m sure we could work some-“

                “No! I’m not talking about the class! I’m talking about _us_ Levi.” Eren interrupted in frustration.

                “There is no us, Jaeger.” Levi’s voice was hard as stone. “You should know that by now.”

                “I don’t care about the rules! I don’t care about what others think! I’m tired of ignoring the feelings that are obviously there! Why are you so scared?” Eren raised his voice in frustration.

                “I’m not scared about anything Jaeger; however, I do care about my job and reputation. You should also care about yourself. Getting in a relationship with a teacher, especially one of my age will not bode well for you either.” Levi said smoothly, though it was evident he was also getting a bit frustrated.

                “I don’t care about what others think about me! I like you- no! Fuck that, I love you Levi. I’m twenty-one years old! I’m an adult and I can make my own choices. I care about you more than anything really.” Eren confused, his cheeks going a bit pink as he confessed his true feelings.

                Levi sat at his desk, clearly taken aback by Eren’s words. They had both been tiptoeing around each other for quite some time. Their glances when no one was looking was not missed by the other. Touches lasted longer than what was actually necessary. Flirtatious banter when Eren stayed after school for detention with Levi was tossed back and forth between both sides.

                Several times Eren had tried to get it to go further than that, but Levi would always push the teen away before things progressed further. It wasn’t allowed such a relationship. As a teacher and student. And then there was age to think about. It was all just very unheard of. Levi didn’t want to lose his job nor did he want to risk Eren ruining his future if such a scandal was found out. Levi tried to ignore the heat that kept him up at night. Tried to deny that the reason he had to clean his sheets more often than necessary was because of the green eyed brat. Eren on the other hand was much more shameless. He never gave him.

                “Please Levi… I’m not asking to go public about this or anything… I know how to be careful. I’m not an idiot like you clearly think I am.” Eren pleaded when Levi did not reply.

                “I never said you were an idiot Jaeger, I just do not want you to ruin your future by getting in a relationship with an old man like me.” Levi reinforced, finally speaking up.

                “Stop saying you’re old! The age difference isn’t that big! In a few months I’ll be twenty! That’ll be about eleven years? It really isn’t that bad! I’m past the age of consent. Look at all those celebrity women that get involved with those old geezers and everyone is totally fine with it!” Levi ran a hand through his hair as he listened to Eren protest.

                “We can’t. I’m your teacher Eren… It’s against school policies. Even if I was some twenty-four year old. I’m still your teacher.”

                “I’m not asking for you to fuck me in the hallway Levi! We don’t have to ever do anything on campus. Please… I have tried to get over you… No one else does it for me Levi.” Eren’s voice had turned into a desperate plead at this point.

                Levi couldn’t deny the jealousy he felt at Eren’s words… Knowing that Eren had been with other men. He wanted the beautiful boy for himself.

                “… I don’t know… It’s risking a lot.” Levi whispered, feeling his resolve giving in.

                “I’m willing… I’m willing to do it Levi, as long as I can be with you. So please.” Eren was leaning over the table.

                “… Are you sure about this?” Levi looked at Eren dead in the eyes for the first time during their whole discussion.

                “I have never been this serious before. I have thought about the consequences and everything countless of times. But they just don’t outweigh how I feel about you.” Eren whispered. Eren’s eyes showed how serious and sincere the other was. If there was one thing Eren was known for it was his honesty and how his face would always show nothing but pure, raw emotions.

                “…. Fine… But nothing is going to happen between us on campus got it? Only staying behind closed and locked doors.” Levi said sternly. Unable to deny his own feelings at this point. Eren being there and seeing how serious he was.

                Eren’s eyes lit up with pure happiness. A wide and bright smile spread across those incredibly soft lips.

                “Of course!”

               

                “Dozing off so early old man?” A sly voice shook Levi from his memories.

                “Tch, just remembering how swindled me into a relationship with you.” Levi replied, smirking.

                Eren huffed and walked around the desk, swaying his hips a bit more than necessary as he did so.

                “As if I even had to swindle you. You know you couldn’t resist how good looking I am.” Eren teased as turned Levi around in his chair so they were both facing each other, Levi looking up at the mischievous boy.

                “Hmm… Well I would partially be lying if I said that wasn’t a small bit of it.” Levi replied coolly, eyes raking up and down Eren’s body.

                Eren felt his cheeks heat up under the professor’s gaze. Levi always knew how to get under the younger man’s skin with only a single gaze. It got him instantly hot under the collar.

                “I could say the same for you professor.” Eren teased, leaning down towards Levi, slowly closing the space between both of them.

                “I know, the looks you give other students who even bat their eyelashes at me is almost predatory.” Levi chuckled lowly as he leaned in closer to the other.

                “You’re mine… Not theirs.” Eren said with a bit of a pout.

                Levi reached up and gripped the front of Eren’s shirt, closing the distance between the two of them. Their lips crashed together. A spark of heat and passion passed through both of their bodies. Levi pulled away, just enough to whisper ‘good’ before continuing their kiss. Eren’s arms wrapping around the older man’s shoulders, a small moan escaping his lips, something Levi didn’t take for granted as he slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. The temperature in the room felt like it had gone up about ten degrees.

                It was Eren who broke the kiss this time, panting to recover from the kiss.

                “What was that rule you made about keeping it off campus, sir?” Eren whispered, a cocky grin on his lips.

                “Shut up… I know you locked the door when you came in you cheeky brat… And I don’t have classes for the rest of the day. Students know I don’t usually stay on campus after the class this morning. So shut up and kiss me.”

                Eren didn’t argue, the grin wiped off his face as Levi kissed him again. Both of Levi’s hands sliding up the younger’s shirt. Thumbs circling on both sides of Eren’s upper hips. Eren visibly relaxed at Levi’s touch. He knew where to press in order to get Eren to come undone with minimal touches.

                “Already so aroused… So beautiful.” Levi whispered as he gazed up at Eren, whose lips were swollen and bright pink from the kisses. The teal of his eyes practically hidden by his pupils that were blown wide in arousal.

                 “Shut up and fix it.” Eren commanded, straddling Levi in his chair, letting the older of the two feel how hard his boyfriend had already gotten just from some kissing and teasing. Both let out a gasp when their clothed erections pressed together.

                “Just remember you’re the one that asked for it.” Levi’s eyes held mischief in them.

                Before Eren could question the look he had come to almost fear, the short yet incredibly strong male and lifted both of them up. Eren letting out a gasp as his arms and legs wrapped themselves quickly around Levi’s toned body.

                “L-Levi!” Eren hissed at as the older maneuvered them so Eren was now sitting on the desk, Levi in between his legs, smirking.

                “I’ve always wanted to fuck you on my desk. Later giving a lecture and remembering how pretty you looked on top this desk with your legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust hard into your tight ass.” Levi spoke lowly into Eren’s ear. He felt the younger’s skin prickle into goosebumps under his touch at each word.

                “God… Levi if you keep this up I’m going to cum before we even get any clothes off.” Eren panted out as images of Levi fucking him already flooded his mind.

                Levi chuckled and nodded, moving to press kissing against Eren’s jawline.

                “Alright, alright… I don’t want you making a mess too early on.” After that Levi was done talking as he began to suck and nip at his lover’s neck. Eren let out mewls of pleasure as his neck was attacked. It had always been a weak spot for him and Levi knew how to use and abuse that information.

                “Please Professor… Stop teasing me.”

                “Say it again.” Levi growled, gaze darkening in lust, dick hardening at Eren’s choice of words.

                “Professor... Want you so badly right now…” Eren begged some more, tightening his legs around Levi’s waist, pressing the other closer to his body.

                Levi let out a groan as he received a bit of friction. It caused him to finally give in, his hands going to undo Eren’s jeans. The sudden change in pace instantly clicked with Eren and the younger got to work unbuckling Levi’s belt and then tugging down the zipper to the man’s pants. He couldn’t resist teasingly groping Levi through his now exposed boxers, feeling that there was already a light patch of moisture forming on his boxers.

                “And you tease me for being so eager huh?”  Eren teased, trailing his finger up the hardened length still hidden away.

                Levi let out a hiss as his dick was teased.

                “Fuck brat…” He swatted Eren’s hand away, giving him a glare. “Get your legs off my waist so I can get these shitty pants out of the way and get to that cute ass of yours already.”

                Eren let out a laugh, and did as he was told, leaning against the desk. The elder’s hands going and tugging the jeans and boxers off quickly. He was met with Eren’s hard length standing at full attention for him. He noticed the tips of the brunette’s ears darkening in a bit of embracement.

                “Don’t start becoming a blushing virgin now, because we both know that’s not you Jaeger.” Levi whispered into his ear, his hand brushing against Eren’s inner thigh slowly.

                “Ngh…! Shut up… All these foreplay is killing me.”

                “Bur watching you come apart piece by piece by my hands is such a turn on…” Levi continued to tease as he ran a finger up the underside of Eren’s cock.

                The younger hissed, bucking his hips.

                “Come on Levi!” Eren snapped getting impatient.

                “Tsk, tsk…  Fine since you want to ruin all the fun. I take it you brought lube with you?” Levi asked.

                “B-Bag... Front pocket.” Eren nodded his head towards his schoolbag carelessly tossed to the floor.

                “Shameless.” Levi scoffed going to retrieve the lubricant from the bag. He was met by a surprise though, as Eren had shifted himself on the desk. He now had his feet up on the desk, legs spread apart, presenting himself to the other male.

                Fuck.  Was the first thought that came to his head. Pleasure was what shot straight to his still clothed erection.

                “Come on Professor~” Eren cooed.

                “You’re asking for it brat…” Levi coated three fingers in lubricant, bringing his hand down to tease against the crack of Eren’s ass causing the young male to squirm.

                “Keep it together, or else this will be over far too soon.” Levi huffed as he pressed his index finger in Eren’s entrance slowly, teasing the opening.

                “You know foreplay gets be riled up… Yet you keep doing it.” Eren shot back, trying to force bag a moan as the first finger went in without too much resistance.

                “Always blaming me, but never thinking it’s those shameful moans that keep making me take my sweet time.”  A second finger was finally added, Levi giving his lover time to adjust before carefully spreading the fingers apart, stretching Eren carefully.

                “Ahh… So good.” Eren moaned out as he felt himself being stretched. He was craving something much thicker. He needed that itch to be scratched so badly.

                “So beautiful… the face you make when my fingers are inside of you, fuck I could cum just from that expression alone.” Levi purred out letting his voice drop a few octaves.

                “Please Levi… Want your cock, want it so badly.” Eren moaned, biting his lower lip.

                Levi carefully inserted the third and final finger. Eren let out a silent cry of pleasure.

                “Only a bit more… Then since you’re so beautiful I think you deserve a good cock to fill you up.”  With his free hand the black haired male undid he trousers and tugged his cock out of his boxers.

                “Please give me your thick cock Levi…. Want it so badly.” Eren whined as he thrust his hips against the other’s fingers trying to get them to go deeper.

                “Patience love. Think you’re loose enough for me?” He asked lovingly.

                “Yes! Yes I am!” He moaned out.

                Levi chucked, taking his fingers out of his lover’s ass. He liberally coated his cock in lube before finally lining himself up. Leaning in he caught Eren’s lips with his own as he plunged his cock into the other’s ass. Causing Eren to moan out against the other’s lips. He felt so amazingly full. The older male gave the other a few moments to adjust before slowly beginning to trust.

                “Levi… Levi..!” Eren chanted the other’s name breaking the kiss.

                “Love it when you say my name.” Levi grunted as he picked his pace, placing Eren’s legs over his shoulders go he could reach further into the beautiful brunette. Eren’s moans only increased, he brought his hand up to cover his own mouth, not wanting to risk them being caught.

                “Shh… You don’t want to be caught do you? What would people think if they saw you moaning like a whore as your professor pounds into your little ass?” Levi teased as he pounded even harder into Eren, searching for that beautiful spot.

                “Ah!”

                There, perfect.

                Levi smirked, shifting a bit before continuing his assault on the brunette’s precious bundle of nerves.  Eren was almost shaking in pleasure with each thrust. It was so good. He could never get enough of Levi’s cock.

                “So close…! Levi going to cum soon.” Eren warned the other panting heavily.

                “Go on, I want to see you come undone. Just let yourself go.” Levi urged, his hand reaching out to stroke Eren’s flushed cock. Using the precum as lubricant to help speed up the upcoming release.

                “O-oh! Levi! Levi!” Eren chanted, before convulsing in pure pleasure as he was over taken by his release.

                Levi watched Eren come completely undone beneath him. He groaned as he felt the walls around his shaft tighten, squeezing his cock in such a beautiful way. Between the view and the tightness around his cock Levi’s own release came within a few more hard thrusts. His cum filing the brunette’s ass, Eren shivering in response at the warm feeling.

                “Shit… Levi that was amazing…” Eren groaned, trying to catch his breath.

                “The shit you make me do… Ugh.” Pulling out Levi reached into his desk to get out some wipes to help clean both Eren and himself off. Tossing the dirty tissues away.

                “You love me…” Eren teased, shifting so his legs were dangling over the desk and his arms wrapping around Levi’s neck, allowing little space between the two.

                “I suppose I can’t argue with that...” Levi smirked and closed the gap, kissing the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	11. Child's Trousers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Given to me by a beautiful friend: kouhaharen on tumblr!  
> Prompt:  
> I want you to write them shopping for special pants for levi's stubby legs.
> 
> Stubby legsssss!!

                “Eren, stop fucking giggling or I swear to whatever fucking god is out there I will rip off your legs and stick them on your head.” A short, undercut male snapped to his taller, brunette boyfriend; who was in fact, giggling like a five year old.

                “B-but… Levi…! You are currently DROWNING IN PANTS!” Eren burst out in giggles again, trying to catch his breath.

                “That’s it. I’m done.” Levi huffed, slamming the dressing room door shut as he went to change.

                Currently the boyfriends where out shopping for Levi. The shorter male needed new dress pants as he had just been promoted to a new position in his job and required more than dark jeans. However; Levi while large in personality was rather… Short in actuality. The raven haired male stood 5’2 when the sun and moons aligned in perfect harmony. So finding pants that were his size and five thousand feet long was near impossible. Why doesn’t he go to a tailor? Because he has fucking pride. He had only tried on three pair of pants before his lover lost it. The kid had tried so hard to hold it, one of the workers had lost it the second Levi came out the first time.

                “W-Wait Levi! You can’t stop. You need new trousers for work.” Eren wiped the tear from the corner of his eye as he tried to compose himself.

                “I refuse to look like a clown. I’ll get demoted I don’t care.” Levi huffed.

                “Noooo! Leviiii!” Eren whined clawing at the dressing room door. Fucking idiot had no shame as he made a ruckus and caused heads to turn. “I won’t laugh anymore I promise! You know I love you!”

                “Right… Just go find me some more fucking pants…” Levi was a sucker for a begging Eren. He also knew that if he looked at Eren the other would be making such a pitiful expression that Levi could never say no to.

                “Aye-Aye Capt’n!” Eren called and Levi heard the younger quickly skirt away to look through the racks.

                “Don’t call me that!” Levi yelled after the other through the door, glad no one could stare at him in there.

                It was a good ten minutes before Eren finally came back.

                “S-Sorry! I got a little lost.” Eren admitted sheepishly as Levi let his boyfriend into the changing room so they could exchange the new try ons with the old ones.

                “Where the hell did you even go in the store?” Levi asked as he began inspecting the trousers.

                “….” What the fuck? Eren was quiet. Levi looked up to inspect his lover suspiciously. Like a child Eren went silent when there was a 1000000% chance he did something wrong.

                “Eren Jaeger, where. Did. You. Find. These?” Levi hissed slowly.

                “… Junior’s section.” Trousers were suddenly draped over the brunette’s face.

                “Get out, we are leaving.”

                “No one would know besides us Levi!” Eren tried to protest.

                “That is enough for me. I refuse to be wearing child’s pants. If anyone wears the diapers in this shit relationship it’s you.” Levi huffed going to grab his usual jeans to shove them back on.

                “No Levi come on! It’s hard finding trousers that fit you… These would definitely fit!” Eren puffed out. “If you don’t go to the tailor’s you need to compromise somehow.”

                “Eren I can’t wear children’s trousers…! What if… Oh god what if Hanji were to find out?” Levi looked actually paler than usual at that thought.

                Eren deflated. “Fine… Why don’t we try another store? There’s gotta be somewhere with shorter men’s trousers.”

                “Fucking yes. Let’s get out of here before the sale clerks think we’re fucking.”

                “Maybe they don’t need to think?” Eren waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend suggestively.

                “Don’t fucking talk like that while holding fucking children’s trousers in your hands you idiot.” Levi left the dressing room leaving a cackling Eren behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog! !


	12. Those Single Parent Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Parent Eren struggles finding someone who accepts both him AND his three year old daughter Isabelle. Enter Levi Ackerman who didn't know Eren had a kid, and once he does... Is he ready for that sort of commitment? Shit what do kids even like? Maybe not swearing.. Fuck.  
> Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one that I came up with more or less on my own. Person 1 is a single parent who is struggle with the dating scene. Person 1 meets person 2 and they instantly hit it off... There is just one little thing.. Person 1 hasn't told Person 2 about the kid! Drama to unsure!

 

                Diapers, plastic tea sets, and little race cars everywhere.

                These were only a few of the never ending things Eren Jaeger, twenty-three year old single father had to deal with on a daily basis.

                When he was eighteen he had made some stupid, and very drunken mistakes. At nineteen and a half his now ex-girlfriend at the time didn’t want to deal with the ‘mistake’ or Eren and left them both with barely any sort of goodbyes or what to dos. This ‘mistake’ was a now barely year old baby girl named Isabelle who Eren loved as soon as he held her for the first time. When his girlfriend had referred to their child as a mistake before she left, Eren slapped her, fire in his eyes. While it was unplanned he would never see any child as a mistake. If that’s how she saw Isabelle she could leave, just sign the papers for guardianship in his mailbox on Monday.

With no parents to turn to, Eren left his plans for college behind. Got two part time jobs and somehow managed to even get into parenting classes. It was awkward being the only parent there who was doing things on his own. On top of that the only FATHER doing things on his own. All the women were super encouraging to him which provided the help he needed to balance his work and daughter. After a year and hundreds of diapers later Eren had his own apartment and one job that paid a good amount. He still kept in touch with the girls from the child raising education classes. Two years later Eren had gotten them into a nice two bedroom apartment in a nicer part of the city. He enjoyed his office job and all his coworkers.

                Now at twenty-three Eren loved his daughter more than words could express. Even when they were tight on cash he managed to keep her well fed and happy to the stars and back. He had a good circle of friends and even went out with his coworkers from time to time. It wasn’t a lot he went out since babysitting was expensive in the city, but he didn’t mind. He loved spending time with his daughter after a long day’s work. There was one thing though twenty-three year old Eren Jaeger wished he COULD swing into his life though. The only little hole in his heart he had yet to make full.

                A partner, a lover, someone to share his life and happiness with. Yet no one ever seemed interested. Well, scratch that. They were interested until Eren started talking about his daughter. Eren could almost see their interest in him check out when Isabelle was brought up. That was the sign for Eren to stop. Anyone who didn’t love Isabelle wasn’t worth his time. He promised after Isabelle’s mother he would never allow someone into his life if they didn’t see his daughter on practically the same tier of importance they saw Eren. He wasn’t going to that to himself or to Isabelle.

                When Levi Ackerman came into the picture Eren was hesitant to enter the vortex. They were introduced through friends. Armin, Eren’s best friend was dating Erwin, Levi’s best friend and had gotten a large group of friends together to go out for some drinks after a long week. Both males were sitting next to each other as they watched their friends get plastered and attempt to dance.

                “Disgusting.” Levi commented as he sipped a beer, though there was no real disgust in his voice as he watched Hanji attempt some weird dance moves, creeping out the random strange who tried to make a move on them.

                “Their… dance moves sure are interesting.” Eren laughed as he sipped some overly fruity drink. Glancing over to the dark hailed male next to him.

                “Interesting is being far too kind.” Levi glanced over to Eren finally getting a good look at the other despite the low lighting. Hoh, he was pretty nice. Definitely not the brat Levi pictured when Erwin said his boyfriend wanted to introduce him to a friend. He pictured someone younger than this and just as crazy as Hanji.

                The two made light conversation as their friends got drunker. Getting to know each other was easy as the conversation just seemed to flow so easily between both of them. Levi worked as a co-owner to the fashion business Erwin owned. Eren had met Armin through a paid internship at the office he currently worked at. They shared more about each other in a couple of hours than anyone learned about them in years.

                Except one small detail… Well… One small three year old detail Eren left out as they talked. He felt guilt eating himself as he kept that fact out. Why wasn’t he telling Levi about Isabelle? He was just setting himself up to be crushed. Someone as successful and handsome as Levi would not want to be burdened by a single father who just managed scraping by some months. Yet soon there was no proper way to pop in ‘oh I have a three year old daughter isn’t that neat?’ yeah no that wouldn’t work. When Eren looked at his phone clock he realized the time and quickly went to get up.

                “Ah! Sorry I need to get home, I can’t believe I forgot about the time.” He was getting his jacket on when Levi grabbed his wrist.  

                “Wooh easy there brat, what’s up?” Levi asked.

                This is it Eren say it, you have a daughter at home and a babysitter who is only there till midnight. Just say it.

                “I promised my friend Mikasa I would go with her to run some errands tomorrow.” Fucking nailed it Eren. He was fucked.

                “Oh, well… I really enjoyed talking to you tonight. And I don’t usually say that shit to everyone, don’t even dare telling shit for brains I told you that.” Levi motioned to Hanji who was grinding on some poor fool who was trying to find a way out.

                Eren felt his heart beat faster. He shouldn’t feel this way over someone he just met, let alone someone who still didn’t even know the biggest thing Eren was keeping from him.

                “I… Really enjoyed talking to you as well Levi. I really enjoyed tonight.” Eren replied with a soft smile.

                With that they exchanged numbers and made promises to see each other again.

                Eren was fucked. So royally too.

 ---------------------------------------

                Weeks passed with various texts and calls between Eren and Levi. Both men having pretty busy schedules so they hadn’t had another chance to meet up. The chance Eren had constantly though was to tell Levi about Isabelle. Yet he kept wasting them. No he wasn’t ashamed of his daughter at all. He loved her more than ever. He just hadn’t felt this way about anyone but his daughter in such a long time. He kept telling himself he was doing it to get to know Levi more before he introduced him to Isabelle to make sure the other was even worth it. Yeah that was it. He needed to really make sure Levi was a real deal before he could get Isabelle’s hope up like that. If Levi didn’t accept Isabelle Eren would leave him behind like all the others… However, unlike the others Eren wanted this to work more than ever. He hadn’t been this scared since Isabelle had first been placed in his hands and his ex and told him to do it himself.

                _‘Are you free this Saturday?’_ A text pinged in waking Eren up from his day dream in time to see the tomato bisque he had been making for Isabelle had almost split over. Turning the stove off, he poured Isabelle a bowl and walked over to her. For the most part she would eat by herself but sometimes she needed a little coaxing.

                 “Come on Isabelle, eat up! I made something a little different. I hope you like it.” Eren cooed to his daughter before she picked up her spoon and began carefully eating. She had so much energy, but she also tried to do her best to make her dad proud.

                _‘What did you have in mind?’_ Eren quickly texted back when he saw Isabelle seemed to be eating just fine much to his enjoyment. Days of huge messes seem to be so close to being over! She still always ended up with a lot of food on her shirt or face, but most of it was in her tummy!

                _‘I was thinking dinner, my treat of course.’_ Levi texted back pretty quickly.  He always seemed to be there when Eren needed to text him or talk which was always a plus. A lot of guys only replied when it was convenient or they wanted a booty call.

                Eren quickly sent a text over to the girl he usually asked to babysit for him. Asking if she would be up to babysit Saturday afternoon for him. He bit his lip. He would tell Levi during dinner. He needed to. Levi deserved to know what he was getting into.

                ‘Sure! Just text me the times and I’ll be good! I love seeing little Isabelle.’ His babysitter, Sasha quickly replied. He loved her. She was a sweet and energetic girl who was recommended from some of his old friends back from child classes.

                Eren let out a cheer of excitement, startling his daughter who ended up with food over her lap, glaring at her dad now.

                “I’m sorry Izzy! I just got excited. Forgive me?” Eren pouted with wide eyes as he grabbed a napkin to help Isabelle clean the mess he caused.

                She glared at him before letting out a giggle.

                “Love you!”

                “Aw! I love you too!” Eren cheered as he picked her up to bring her to her room to help her change to a clean outfit.

                It wasn’t till about ten minutes and a clean kitchen later Eren was able to reply to Levi.

                _‘Dinner sounds lovely! Just tell me the time and I can meet you there if you want!_ ’ Eren quickly texted back now that he was relaxing on the couch with his daughter watching Mulan.

                A few texts later and their dinner date was set. Eren squeezed his daughter in a tighter hug out of excitement.

                “Wanna see Sasha this weekend?” He asked her.

                “Potato!” She cheered excitedly causing Eren to laugh. One night Eren had come home to Sasha frantically fighting with his vacuum and potato chips and crumbs all over the living room. Apparently she had let Isabelle try and open the bag and the kid’s strength was way more than she anticipated and chips went flying the bag laid in ruins on the couch. Thus Sasha was only related to that incident.

                “Good, she’s excited to see you too!” Eren kissed his daughter on the head before they went back to watching the movie. Eren couldn’t wipe the excited grin on his face. Another date with Levi…

                Saturday couldn’t come quick enough.

 ----------------------------------------

                Saturday came way too quick.

                Eren was running around his small apartment, making sure everything was in place for Sasha and Isabelle was taken care of. He was also trying to decide what to wear. What was too casual? What was too formal? He should have ironed his trousers better! Why couldn’t he got his hair to lay right? Shit! Was it too late to cancel? No! He couldn’t do that to Levi all cause he couldn’t get his shit straight for two seconds!

                Knock! Knock!

                “Coming!” Sasha was here already? Shit he really needed to go then. Eren raced to the door, shirt untucked still from his pants and no socks on.

                “Wooh! Hey there Eren, I thought you were going on a date, not bringing it over.” Sasha teased with a wink causing the male to blush.

                “It’s not like that! I was… I just couldn’t decide what to wear… And now I’m going to be late if I don’t finish. Come in, come on. Everything for Isabelle should be well in place for you. There’s dinner for her prepped in the fridge. Emergency numbers and all that on the side. You know all the details.” He explained as he was tucking his shirt into his pants and fixing himself up a bit more. Isabelle came running down the hall just to be scooped up in the arms of Sasha.

                “Potatooo!” The girl cried out excited.

                “Are you still on that munchkin?” Sasha asked with a laugh causing Isabelle to just repeat the word with a louder cheer.

                In a few more minutes Eren was all done and went over to the couch to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

                “Okay, Daddy’s heading out. You be good for Sasha and I’ll be home when you wake up.” He informed his daughter with a loving smile.

                “Don’t worry Eren, I’ve got her in my good sight!” Sasha assured the single father with a wide smile. Eren nodded smiling back.

                “Thank you as always Sasha. I appreciate this as always. You take care and help yourself to whatever is in the fridge or cabinets.” Eren waved goodbye to the two before heading out to his car and heading to the restaurant to meet Levi.

                The drive was pretty easy and Eren arrived at a pretty fancy restaurant. Nothing too exclusive but definitely something Eren wouldn’t usually splurge on. He was anxious as he informed the hostess he was there for Levi Ackerman. She led him over to a table for two, where Levi was waiting. Upon seeing Eren Levi got up and pulled the opposite chair out for Eren, pushing the other in once he sat down.

                Eren was charmed easily.            

                “It’s good to see again Eren, and in a calmer environment.” Levi joked lightly as he sat back in his own seat causing Eren to laugh.   

                “I agree, I’m glad to see you again Levi.” Eren smiled brightly to the older male.

                The waitress came over taking the men’s drink requests quickly before leaving them to idly chat about the week and what they had been up to. Eren kept trying to figure out how to come clean to Levi about his daughter. Levi was just so charming and distracting though… He made Eren feel so comfortable and worry free it just wasn’t fair! It wasn’t long at all till their food came and Eren still hadn’t said a word. He kept fighting back and forth with himself, and finally there was a lull in the conversation as they both ate their meals together that Eren finally need to tell the other.

                “Levi there… There is something I haven’t been completely honest with you. And if you can’t… Accept it, it would be best if-“

                Suddenly Eren’s phone was ringing cutting him off. Usually he would have silenced it and ignored it but just as he was about to, he saw the name.

                ‘Call from Sasha’

                “Um… Hang on this is very important…”

                “Hey Sasha what is it? Is everything okay?” Eren asked instantly worried.

                “Eren, I hate to do this to you… but my mom called and my dad just had a heart attack… I’m really sorry-“

                “Sasha do not apologize, I am on my way home right now. Just… Hang tight till I get there okay? I’m coming home right now. You’re dad is going to be okay alright? Just be strong. It’s okay.” Levi looked very confused and worried as Eren spoke quickly on the phone. Even more so when the other started to get up from the table, hanging up the phone after a hurried goodbye.

                “Eren is everything-?”

                “I’m sorry Levi… I have to go home. I have a three year old daughter who was being watched by a babysitter. But she had a family emergency and needs to leave. I can’t leave Isabelle home alone. I… I’m sorry I need to go.” Eren barely jumbled the words out, face bright red in embarrassment as he slapped some money down to pay for his part of the meal before turning and leaving.

                Leaving a speechless Levi just sitting there. Watching Eren leave. In all the movies the dates would call after the other, try to stop them and make sense of a difficult situation. Yet Levi just watched Eren leave. Returning to… to a child at home? Levi felt like he had been hit with a tidal wave. What did this mean? What was he supposed to do…?

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been dealing with a lot of stress this year with my apartment building burning down at the same time I was working on finishing my third year of college. Then I got my first retail job that has been stressful. However, I want to get back into writing. So prompts are back open. So just leave a comment down in the little box and i'll try my best to hear your plea!
> 
> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	13. Those (Not So) Single Parent Blues #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't know what to do knowing Eren has a kid at home. Does he want to get involved with children? Little crib nibblers...?   
> What happens when Eren calls him urgently regarding a sick Isabelle? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the Single Parent Blues! If you haven't read that it's the previous chapter so please read!

               Two weeks. That’s how long it had been since Levi had texted Eren. And that was just to let the other know he had shown up to the restaurant… Before everything went downhill. Well maybe downhill wasn’t the right word. That would imply that a series of events had caused them to stop texting. No. Plummeted. Maybe that’s it? One single thing.

                Eren was a father. He had a daughter. A child at home.

                If there was one place Levi had never seen himself it was as a parent. He could see himself anywhere in the world. Hell several times he had seen himself behind bars before. Never once had a child come into the picture. Children were just so… Complicated. They were messy and managed to make a mess out of everything. Hell, even now a child had caused Eren to just up and disappear from Levi’s life without a word.

                Okay maybe it wasn’t really the child’s fault… Still though. A child? What was Levi expected to do? He really liked Eren, the brat was so cheerful and so much fun to be around. Fuck at times the twenty three year old was a walking, working, bill paying child himself! Not that he was doubting Eren as a father… He was probably great with kids!

                Levi just wasn’t. Long story short. He usually scared them off with one look. Parents move their child out of way if Levi happened to be near. It just didn’t work. So why get involved with one? That sounded logical to Levi.

                Yet, his logic kept seeming to fail him when it came to Eren Jaeger. No matter how many times Levi told himself he didn’t want to be involved with Eren and the crib nibbler he had kept secret he couldn’t get that beautiful brunette out of his head.

                Maybe that’s why he had decided to go with the next best illogical idea. Invite Hanji over to consult about the whole problem.

                So here they were, sitting on his couch, a half bottle of wine in front of them.

                “So my little short man, as much as I know you love my company. You never call me over unless it’s urgent. I got you wine so spill.”

                “It’s Eren…” Levi confessed with a sigh.

                “Oh! I haven’t heard you gush about him in a while, is everything okay?” Hanji asked instantly all ears.

                “He has a kid. A three year old girl. His daughter.” Levi laid it all out in front of Hanji.

                “Oh shit.” It took a lot to make Hanji go quiet. Yet there it was.

                “Yeah… He had never mentioned it before until we went out to eat two weeks ago… Then I guess he got a call from the babysitter and just spilled he had a kid and booked it out of there. He hasn’t said anything since! And I don’t know what to do? I don’t even like those drool monsters… But Eren… He’s something else…” Levi admitted the last part quietly looking down at the glass in his hand.

                “It’s Eren and the kid or nothing Levi. You can’t keep Eren strung around if you aren’t serious Levi. Eren probably didn’t tell you right away because he was also scared.” Hanji hadn’t sounded that serious in a while.

                “What could he have to be scared about four eyes? He’s handle a kid, for at least three years! I don’t know anything about kids!”

                “He’s caring for another person Levi. All by himself. And who knows for how long. To want to entrust someone else with that life is a lot to handle. He’s probably used to people just up and leaving when he mentions having a kid.” Hanji explained to Levi, abandoning her drink on the coffee table.

                Levi hadn’t thought of it that way… People don’t trust their kids with just anyone.

                “I don’t know if I can be trusted with kids either Hanji! I don’t want to fuck that sort of thing up and then completely ruin things.”

                “I won’t know unless you try Levi. If you really want to make this work you need to try.” Hanji said softly. “You don’t have to commit yourself right away. Just get to know the kid a bit first. Eren isn’t expecting you to make a leap of faith right away. He’s looking for someone who’s willing to try with him though.”

                Oh shit.

                Hanji sounded so smart and fucking right. Shit.

                “Fuck… I don’t know…” Levi mumbled going to bring the glass to his lips.

                “He won’t wait around forever… But really consider it Levi. I haven’t seen you so wrapped around someone in such a long time. Sometimes the things you think you hate turn out to be the best for you.”

                Levi hated how right Hanji seemed.

                “I really like him…” Levi whispered before shushing himself with more wine. He rolled his eyes as Hanji let out a squeal of excitement.

                “That’s m’body! My short cute lil friend!” Hanji cheered filling both their glasses with more wine in celebration.

                Now how the hell would Levi move from there?

                ----------

                Levi didn’t’ get much time to dwell on that thought. The next night as he was finishing up at work rather late his phone started ringing. Levi was confused as he tried to think about who it was as he went to pull his phone out. He had just seen Hanji and Erwin moments before. And anyone else he was friends with he worked with or knew to text him before calling.

                ‘Eren (Bright Eyes)’ was the incoming call. Levi felt his heart pounding in his ches.t

                “Hello?” He didn’t allow himself time to think as he answered the phone.

                “L-Le- *hic* Levi? I… I hate to call you… But I didn’t know who else to call,” There was a pathetic sniffle before Eren spoke again. “Izzy, my daughter… She’s in the hospital and she has a high fever and wont’ stop crying about being in pain and I-“ Eren interrupted himself with another hiccup before Levi interjected.

                “Which hospital are you at Eren?” Levi asked, already starting up his ready to head to the hospital.          

                “Trost Children’s Hospital…” Eren informed the other sniffling more.

                “I’m on my way Eren, she’s going to be okay alright?” He tried to assure the other as he sped towards the hospital. He found himself worrying over a child he had never met. He wanted to make sure that Eren was alright of course, but he was also afraid for what could possibly be wrong with the child.

                It didn’t take long till Levi made it to the hospital and walked into the hospital. Eren wasn’t fair away in the waiting room quickly spotted by Levi. He quickly walked over to the younger male.

                “Eren…” He spoke up as he approached the other.

                Eren looked up from his seat, eyes wide almost as if not believing Levi was actually there. In a second though he was out of his seat and in Levi’s arms hugging the other.

                “She kept… Complaining her chest hurt and then she wouldn’t stop crying. The doctors aren’t sure yet what’s wrong…” Eren cried into the other’s suit.

                “Then why are you getting all worked up…?” Levi asked softly, stroking the other’s head softly. “You’re getting yourself worked up without knowing if it’s needed yet or not…”

                “B-but… She’s never been sick before like this! And… What if it was something I did wrong? Maybe I let her eat something she shouldn’t have? I try my best to keep the house clean but maybe it isn’t good enough?” Levi couldn’t believe the bright beaming young man he had been with before was the same person in front of him now.

                Suddenly he could hear Hanji’s annoying voice in his head.

                _“He’s caring for another person Levi. All by himself. And who knows for how long. To want to entrust someone else with that life is a lot to handle. He’s probably used to people just up and leaving when he mentions having a kid.”_

Hanji was so right. Eren had so much hanging on his shoulders. Yet here he was, calling Levi of all people to be with him when his daughter was sick.

                Eren pulled back a bit to rub at his eyes, another hiccup escaping him.

                “B-but…”

                “Shh… She’s going to be okay. I know it. She’s probably just as stubborn as her old man.”

                “Don’t call the pot names Mr. Kettle.” Eren managed to form a small smile as he started to calm down a bit.

                Levi smiled and led Eren to sit down again, though Eren had taken ahold of Levi’s hand and didn’t seem intent on letting go anytime soon. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, before Eren was the first to speak.

                “I…. Really want to thank you for picking up the phone and coming Levi… Even after what I did. I don’t deserve such kindness.”

                “You don’t need to apologize Eren. I should have tried to get in touch with you to talk things out. I just, I’ve never really been good with kids and when you said you had one I panicked.” Levi tried to explain, though felt rather lame as he did so.

                “I shouldn’t have kept it quiet so long… I just, was being selfish… So many people just up and leave when I mention Isabelle. I didn’t want you to be one of those people, so I was scared. And Isabelle means more than the world to me. I was scared of both of us getting crushed. But I know I was mainly being selfish and I hope you can forgive me.”

                “Eren, please stop blaming yourself. I admit… I’m terrified of the thought of handling a child. However… I want to give it a try. You, Isabelle. All of it. We don’t need to go rushing into anything… There’s still so much I need to learn about you. I would… also really like to meet and get to know Isabelle if you would let me.” Levi slowly inserted as he looked at the other seriously.

                Eren’s face lit up at that. The fact Levi was willing to try was more than anyone had given him in a very long time.

                “Thank you Le-“

                “Mr. Yaeger?” A nurse suddenly interjected the two as she walked into the waiting room with both of them.

                Eren and Levi both jumped up out of their seats as the nurse approached, Eren now holding Levi’s hand even tighter as he seemed incredibly nervous.

                “How is she…?” Eren managed to get out between baited breaths.

                “She’s doing incredibly well. She has bronchitis. Which explains the fever and chest pains, we gave her some antibiotics so she’s going to be fine. I promise. She can even go home tonight.” The nurse informed Eren who visibly relaxed as the nurse spoke.

                “Oh thank goodness… Thank you so much.” The nurse nodded and led them to the room where Isabelle was.

                “Daddy!” Isabelle cried out happily, before letting out a few small coughs.

                “Hi sweetie, how are you feeling? You had me so worried.” Eren said, going to pick his daughter up out of the bed, holding her close.

                “Still feel yucky…” She complained softly, she seemed to notice Levi and stared at him with owlish eyes.

                “This is Levi Izzy, he’s a good friend of mine. He was worried about you too.” Eren informed the little girl in his arms.

                “Hello Isabelle, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m glad you’re okay. You had your dad very worried.” Levi spoke softly, giving a small smile. He hoped this was right… He just didn’t know how to interact with kids.

                “Hi Mr. Levi.” Isabelle greeted, hiding her face in her dad’s shirt shyly, though a small smile was on her lips.

                “She’s a bit shy with new people, and I’m sure not feeling well doesn’t help… Do you want to go home Iz?” Eren asked his daughter, giving her a gentle squeeze. Her only reply was a nod.

                “Are you okay to drive?” Levi knew how worrying could tire you out, he could see it on Eren’s face. No matter how hard the younger was trying to deny it.

                “I drove my car here-“

                “I can always take you to get it in the morning… If you want. I don’t want you to drive with how tired and stressed you’ve been.” Eren blushed at the other’s concern.

                “Alright… I would appreciate that greatly then.”

                After checking his daughter out of the clinic and getting the needed medicine, Levi directed him to his car and drove the two to their home.

                The drive was silent as Isabelle had quickly fallen asleep in her father’s lap. Yet the silence wasn’t awkward. There was no tension. It was surpassingly…. Nice.

                When they got to the small apartment complex Eren invited Levi upstairs to which he accepted.

                Putting Isabelle Eren quietly shut the door to her room and joined Levi who was awkwardly sitting on the couch.

                “I’m so glad she’s okay…” Eren let out a sigh of relief as he sat on the couch next to the older male.

                “I am too… She looks so much like you.” Levi commented softly causing Eren to smile.   

                “Thank you… She’s very important to me. Her mother walked out on both of us not long after she was born. I couldn’t do that to Isabelle. She was just so small and I couldn’t give up on someone like that. It was really difficult at first. I didn’t have parents to help me out and I was barely even twenty years old with no college experience. What friends I had from high school tried their best to help, but they were quickly wrapped up in college… But we pulled through together. I wouldn’t trade anything for those times.” Eren quickly released he was rambling and went bright red, looking down. “Sorry… When it comes to Izzy I could go on for hours.”

                Levi simply shook his head as he snapped out of his shock. Eren had been through so much in so little time. He had done it all by himself without knowing anything. It was so admirable.

                “You’re incredibly strong Eren. You should be so proud of yourself, the love Isabelle has for you is visible and vice versa.” The brunette smiled at Levi’s words.

                “Thank you… I know from experience it’s a lot to take in. I understand parenting isn’t easy nor is it for everyone. I don’t expect you to jump into anything head first. I do really like you Levi. More than I have felt for anyone in such a long time. At the same time I’m not giving up Isabelle. It’s all or nothing.” Eren explained, looking Levi dead in the eyes. He was serious about every word.

                “I… I have never handled a child in my life. Nor did I think I would ever have one. Work has always been a priority in my life.” Eren deflated visibly at this. “However, since I’ve met you… I have trouble even focusing on work. In the small amount of time I’ve spent with you and Isabelle I… Actually find myself curious and even wanting more. If you’re willing to give me a chance. I want to try us… All of us.” He gestured towards Isabelle’s room.

                Eren looked incredibly surprised. No one had ever wanted to try. They always were too intimidated by the thought of a child AND a relationship. Yet there Levi was, sitting right in front of him. Wanting to not only allow Eren, but Isabelle into his life.

                “I would love that…” Eren whispered with a small smile, going to take a hold of Levi’s hand giving it a soft squeeze.

 

                Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard after all. If Eren was there to guide him, he felt he could accomplish anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit more difficult than the first OTL.... I did enjoy it though! And I want to write some more parent!Eren/Levi chapters so give me some cute prompts to follow that!
> 
> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


	14. Babysitting Izzy! (Parent!AU Cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Have Levi babysit Izzy when Eren has an emergency at work or something and he struggles so bad. Especially feeding Izzy (and diapers if she's still in them) and then finally it seems like he gets a hang of it at the end and Eren comes home to find Levi and Izzy sleeping on the couch with her on his chest and one of Levi's arm draped across her back protectively.' by AO3 User Myri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Parent!Eren and as Myri puts it nottheparentbutdefinitelyaparent!Levi! The prompt had to be tweaked a tad because Izzy is about four in my fanfic. 
> 
> Okay also quick note please keep in mind four-year-olds are very differently developed from kid to kid. I tried my best to keep her as young sounding but a little advanced for her age? I am not good with kids so I tried to do a bit of research. So please just keep that in mind.

                It had been a couple weeks and Isabelle had thankfully recovered from her illness. On top of that Eren and Levi had happily continued to meet up, occasionally with the mentioned child as much as they could both manage between work and other things.

                Everything was going really well. Isabelle was a good kid, Eren really was amazing when it came down to taking care of her. When she started getting fussy with something he would swoop in and make her all smiles again. She was smart for her age, quickly mastering everything thrown at her. She picked up quickly on Levi’s clean tendencies quickly. She always made sure to be extra clean when Levi was around Maybe kids weren’t so bratty after all.

                Yet when Levi was about to get off at work and his phone went off he wasn’t expecting what came next.

                “Levi… I’m really sorry but can you pick Izzy up from Preschool? It turns out there was a mixup at work and we all have to do major overtime… I tried calling Sasha but she has finals at college and I can’t pull her away from something like that.” Eren was in ramble-panic mode. It happened when Eren was feeling over pressured or anxious to do or ask something. It was almost cute to Levi.

                “Hey, breathe Eren. I can go get her and keep her company. I can swing by your office real quick and get the key in about ten minutes and go get her.” Levi offered trying to relax the other.

                “You’re too amazing Levi. I really appreciate it. I’ll write up a quick list of various things you’ll need to know but she’s at a pretty good age where it’s not as complicated as it was even six months ago. Thank you again Levi.” Eren seemed more relaxed, a smile evident in his voice.

                “You’re welcome. I’ll be there shortly. I’ll text you when I’m close so you can meet me at the entrance.”

                “See you then Levi.”

                “Seeya Eren.” With that Levi hung up, gathered the rest of his supplies before quickly leaving and heading out of the building.

                In no time Levi had reached the building where Eren worked and texted the brunette he was there. He walked up to the entrance of the building and in no time Eren appeared from the building a wide smile on his face. He made his way over to Levi had hugged the other.

                “Mm, I really appreciate this so much Levi… I know this isn’t an ideal way to spend your day after work and I swear it won’t become some sort of habit-“

                “Eren, its fine. I didn’t have any plans. This way I can spend some time getting to know Izzy as well. She is a good kid and while I don’t know much about kids, I appreciate the trust you are putting in me and assure you it’ll be fine.”

                Eren visibly relaxed and leaned in to place a kiss on Levi’s lips.

                “You’re fantastic… Oh! Here is the list that I wrote up for you. Of course you have my number and even Sasha’s number is in there just in case I don’t pick up and you have a question. I was going to make spaghetti for dinner… Just cut the meatballs into small pieces for her. She’s gotten a bit better with solid but small foods.” Eren explained as he was glancing over the list one more time. It made Levi smile seeing how sweet and caring Eren was. When it came to Isabelle he was so careful and precise. Anything else he went in heads first with no real thought.

                “Of course, I know spaghetti is her favorite so I’ll make sure she doesn’t eat too much and make her stomach upset.” Levi assured Eren. Eren had a flash of surprise that Levi had remembered that little fact. Levi was picking up on so many of both he and Isabelle’s little quirks and it was wonderful.

                “Have I told you, you’re the most amazing?” Eren giggled before kissing the older on the cheek once more.

                “Mm… I think my ego could use to hear it another time or two.” Levi teased.

                “Oh hush, now I have to get to work. I called the preschool and told them you’d be picking her up. They’ll just look at your I.D. and it’ll be good. Izzy will be so excited to see you.” Eren handed the paper over along with his house key.

                “Alright, I’ll see you tonight. Don’t rush I’ll stay as late as you need.”

                “Thank you again. See you tonight.” They shared one more kiss before Eren headed back inside to get back to work.

                Levi watched him go in before turning to his own car and heading to the preschool. Was he nervous? Fucking absolutely. This would be the most time he had spent with Isabelle or any child without anyone else to help.

                -----------

                “Welcome to Trost Preschool! How may we help you?” An overly bubbly receptionist asked as Levi entered the front office.

                “Oh… Um I’m Levi Ackerman, I’m here to get Isabelle Jaeger.” Levi informed the woman going to get his driver’s license out for her.

                She looked very shocked by that, taking Levi completely in. Levi was sure he didn’t seem like the type at all that would step within ten meters of a preschool. In a well pressed suit and hair still slicked back. Eren’s office work allowed him to dress much more casual than Levi could ever imagine dressing at work. So the office probably was in nowhere expecting someone like Levi.

                “Ah, well so you are! Eren told us you would be picking her up today. They’re in class 103 with Mrs. Ral. Stick to the left and you’ll be there in no time. I’m sure Izzy is ready to go home.” The receptionist continued to smile as Levi nodded and left the office following her instructions.

                Levi could hear the laughing and voices of both children and teachers. It definitely wasn’t something he was used to. Taking a deep breath he stepped into room 103. Children were buzzing about, barely paying any mind to the newcomer until what he presumed was the teacher noticed him and walked on over.

                “Hello! Who might you be-“

                “Wevi!!” A very familiar voice called appearing from behind the teacher’s legs and running up to Levi. He smiled at her going to lean down and pick her up.

                “Hey kiddo, it’s good to see you.” He greeted her. He then looked to the teacher, still holding the young girl. “I’m… Uh Eren Jaeger’s friend… He told the office I’d be picking Isabelle up since he’s stuck at work.” He didn’t know who Eren wanted knowing he was gay or even in a relationship. Last thing he wanted to do was causing trouble for the other.

                “Oh yes! Eren has mentioned you a few times before! It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Petra Ral, Isabelle’s teacher. She was such a good girl today. Why don’t you go get the picture you colored today?” Mrs. Ral spoke to the little girl who squirmed in Levi’s arms in excitement.

                “Easy there.” He chuckled, letting her down as she ran over to a bright green cubby that had her name on it. She quickly came waddling back with a white piece of paper. She handed it over to Levi.

                What Levi saw was heartwarming.

                It was a photo of all three of them; Levi, Eren, and Isabelle herself. All of them were holding hands with a giant scribbly heart above them. In scratchy children writing, barely legible, it said ‘Family’. Isabelle saw Levi as family…? He hadn’t been in either of their lives that long, yet she saw Levi as a strong figure like this? He could actually feel a bit of a sting in his eyes.

                “Isabelle… This is…” He cleared his throat. “I love this, and I’m sure your father will too.”

                “Yay! Glad you like Wevi!” She hugged him when he kneeled down for a hug from her.

                Mrs. Ral just watched with a warm smile on her face.

                “Are you ready to go home? Your dad had to work a bit later tonight, so we’ll be hanging out together. How does that sound?” Levi asked.

                “Yaaay! Time with Wevi! Can we watch movies?” She asked excitedly bouncing up and down.

                “Of course. We can do whatever you want.” He assured her.

                “Thank you!” She was radiating excitement at this point.

                “Isabelle why don’t you get your backpack and coat so you and Levi can go home?” Mrs. Ral informed the young girl who nodded running to the little coat rack to get her things.

                “She was so excited when I said we were drawing our families today… I asked her who the black haired man was and she said ‘Dad’s super special friend!’ She wouldn’t stop talking about you and how happy her dad has been since he met his ‘super special friend’. Petra winked at Levi with a giggle causing Levi to blush. Isabelle was way too smart for a young girl her age…

                “That… Makes me really happy. They both are important to me. So I’m glad Isabelle likes me.” Levi awkwardly replied. It was incredibly flattering. Something Levi was not used to at all.

                “I’m weady! Let’s go!” Isabelle exclaimed grabbing onto the man’s hand.            

                “Have a good night Isabelle. I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care Levi.” Mrs Ral said goodbye to both of them as Levi nodded a quiet goodbye to them as they left the classroom.

                “Spending time wiff Wevi!” Isabelle sung as they left the building and went to the car.

                “Here, hold onto the picture so we can show your dad when he comes home tonight okay?” He held out the drawing to her as they got into the car. She nodded excitedly taking the drawing it and holding onto it protectively.

                Soon they got back to the Jaeger’s apartment and Levi unlocked the door for them. Isabelle took off her shoes at the doorway and handed Levi her jacket and then raced inside the house.

                “Just me and Wevai!” She cried out excitedly.

                He smiled at her excitement and put both their jackets up as he slipped his shoes off.

                “Calm down Izzy. Are you hungry? Your dad said he was going to make spaghetti for you tonight if you are still up for that of course.” Levi informed her as he went to kitchen to look at what he had to work with.

                “Meatballs! Meatballs!” Isabelle cheered from the living room, she was looking through the shelf that had all of her movies on it.

                “Alright, why don’t we watch a movie after we eat dinner?” Levi offered her, knowing how hard it was to get Isabelle away from a movie she loved.

                “Aw… Okay!” She got up from her spot and scurried towards her room to do who knows what. Levi knew he didn’t need to worry too much about the young girl. She was a smart.

                Levi began prepping dinner for the both of them, while he heard Isabelle come back out and sit at the table and heard some rummaging around.

                “Hm? What are you doing Izzy?” Levi asked as he set the pot of water on the stove.

                “Puzzle daddy got me!” She replied as the sound of puzzle pieces being dumped out could be heard.

                “What’s on the puzzle?”

                “Puppies! I want a puppy.” Levi chuckled, he remembered Eren telling him about the day Isabelle would not stop going on about wanting a puppy. She even cried for a bit when Eren said they couldn’t get one right then.

                “I see… Dogs are a lot of responsibility. On top of that are very messy.”

                “Sounds like daddy… I pwomise I would clean it and love it lots.” Isabelle said with a pout in her voice.

                “One day kiddo. If you keep cleaning your own room and being a good girl I’m sure your dad will get you one.” Levi knew he shouldn’t be making assumptions, but he knew Eren would do anything to make her happy. Maybe he would help get Isabelle a puppy for her birthday or Christmas… he would talk to Eren later about that.

                “I’ll keep my room cwean!” Isabelle cried out in determination before going back to her puzzle.

                Levi let her work on that as he started on the meatballs.

                Once the meatballs were cooking in the sauce and the pasta was cooking in the water Levi went to check on Isabelle.

                “Hey Izzy how is the pu- Isabelle what are you doing with those scissors?!” Levi cried out as he watched the four year old use children’s scissors to cut a puzzle piece.

                “The puzzle is bwoken! Not fitting! So I fixed it!” She exclaimed obviously proud of her quick thinking.

                “Izzy that is not how you solve a puzzle…! A puzzle isn’t broken, you just need to take your time and the pieces will connect.

                “But I can’t make it work!” She whined, giving him large sad eyes.

                “You are just like your dad… No patience….” Levi mumbled with a faint smile on his lips.

He sat down next to her and began showing her how to put the puzzle together correctly. They grabbed glue to fix the cut pieces and were working on the puzzle when Levi suddenly smelt a burnt smell wafting in the air. His eyes went wide.

                “Shit- Fuck- Shoot Isabelle ignore what I just said. The food is burning!” Levi shot out of his seat and went to the stove where the water in the pot had completely evaporated from cooking too long and now all pasta had over cooked and stuck to the burnt bottom of the pan. It was not going to be recovered. In the other put the sauce had even ended up burnt with the now overcooked meatballs.

                “Fuck….” Levi groaned.

                “That’s thwee bad wowds Wevai! If daddy says a bad wowd he has to put a quarter in the bad wowds jaw!” Isabelle exclaimed suddenly coming into the kitchen with a jar filled only a quarter of the way with quarters.

                Levi might as well consider putting his wallet in the jar now… He was known for having no filter and the worst shit spewing mouth ever.

                “Here…. A full dollar just paying forward in case I say another bad word. Well… Unfortunately I messed dinner up… Uh… Is there anything else you like for dinner?” Levi said feeling ashamed of himself knowing Isabelle really wanted meatballs.

                “It’s okay! Daddy messes up food too! MacDonald’s?!” She asked excitedly without even hesitating.

                Levi frowned. He hated eaten at a McDonald’s or any fast food spot in a long time… All the greasy food and germs because who knew when those employees last washed their hands. But he ruined the girl’s hopes for dinner. He needed to make it up to her somehow. He let out a defeated sigh.

                “Alright, let me clean up a bit then we’ll go to McDonald’s.”

                And with that Levi cleaned and Isabelle finished up the puzzle waiting for him now that she knew how to correctly  In no time they were heading to McDonald’s telling Levi how they now had ‘The Secret Life of Pets’ toys and she almost had all the toys. That made Levi wonder how often Eren messed up dinner at this rate. The place was pretty crowded with children of various ages running around to the play area and that made Levi cringe. He couldn’t imagine the germs in that children magnet.

                Isabelle tugged on his hand.

                “I want a Happy Meal pwease! Chicken nugget one please!” She asked with excited eyes.

                Levi placed his order, deciding on one of the ‘salads’ hoping that couldn’t be filled with grease and germs at least. They found a small booth for both of them to sit in while they waited for them to call their order. Soon they were finished eating and Isabelle looked at him excitedly.

                “Can I play for a bit pwease?” She asked Levi excitedly.

                “I don’t know kiddo… There are a lot of germs in there and the idea of you crawling around where all those other kid’s grubby hands have been and-“ Isabelle was pulling out the ‘Jaeger Family Puppy Dog Eyes™’ on him. “Fine… Bath time as soon as we get home though got it? And be careful!” He called after her as she ran straight towards the playground as soon as ‘fine’ left the man’s mouth. He threw away their trash and went to move to a chair in the playground area so he could watch the younger girl easier. He cringed when he watched her jump in the ball pit. Who thought this was a good idea?

                Levi glanced to his phone, answering a few messages from work when he suddenly heard Isabelle.

                “Hey stop! That huwts!” She cried out. When Levi looked up he saw some other kid throwing the plastic balls at Isabelle and instantly the raven haired was up and walking over to the ball pit.

                “I think she asked you to stop.” Levi spoke up, glaring at the child and going to scoop Isabelle out of the pit. “Come on Isabelle, we should get heading home.” He shot the child another glare before carrying Isabelle out. Isabelle stuck her tongue out at the other child who had started to cry and Levi left before the mother could figure out what was wrong. “Don’t ever take anyone’s… junk okay Isabelle? That was wrong of him to throw things at you. Are you okay?”

                Isabelle smiled at him.

                “I am! Thank you for saving me Wevai!” She wrapped her little arms around his neck, hugging him.

                “Anytime. I’ll always come save you if you need it.” With that they were back in the car and driving back to the Jaeger’s apartment.

                As they arrived Levi hung up their jackets and turned to Isabelle.

                “Alright, bath time, and then we can watch your movie okay?” Levi offered.

                “Okay! I get PJ’s!” She raced off to her room to get her clothes. Levi had looked over the note and was a bit anxious to give Isabelle a bath. It wasn’t something he knew how to handle or do. Though Eren assured Levi that Isabelle knew how to do everything and would help him. Levi went to the bathroom and started the bath up and putting the bubbles that were by the bath in the tub. He made sure it wasn’t too full. He had towels all set and good.

                Isabelle came in Levi helped her undress and get in the tub. She squeal in happiness and began playing with the toys she had in the tub as Levi sat near the side.

                “I really enjoyed the picture you drew today in class Isabelle… It means a lot to me that you consider me a part of you and your dad’s family.” Levi commented as she splashed around a bit with her toys.

                “Wevai is really nice! And you make daddy reawwy happy. He talks about you lots. Do you think you’ll marry daddy?”  Isabelle babbled, but the last part made Levi choke a bit on air.

                “O-oh? Uh I don’t know… That’s a really serious thing Isabelle..” Levi mumbled, really unsure how to answer.

                “But if you weally love each othew you get married wight?” Isabelle asked.

                “That would mean you and your dad would have to put up with me every single day.”

                “We could hang out together all the time!” Isabelle exclaimed excitedly making a large splash of water that got Levi a bit wet.

                “Hey! Easy with the water you silly fish.” Levi scolded her gently.

                “Siwwy fish! Siwwy fish!” She exclaimed splashing more. Levi couldn’t find himself to be angry, apparently the Jaeger’s also inherited the contagious happiness. He splashed her back with a bit of water playing with her. Soon Levi was completely wet. His white button up clung to him uncomfortably but yet he couldn’t really care. Once they both calmed down a bit Levi got her all cleaned up feeling more relaxed. He dried her up and put her in nice warm pajamas.

                “I’m going to borrow some of your dad’s clothes so I get out of my wet clothes. Go get comfy on the couch.” He nodded to her once he was done draining the tub.

                “Kay!” She went out to the living room, cuddling with the duvet from the back of the couch.

                Levi went to Eren’s room and rummaged through his dresser. He had borrowed clothes twice before so it wasn’t really invasive at this point. Besides he didn’t have a change of clothes with him.  He found an old looking band t-shirt and some basketball shorts. He changed and scowled seeing how large the clothes were on him. The shirt would barely stay on both of his shoulders. Stupid titan sized brat.

                He folded his dirty clothes and set them aside for now. He walked into the living room where Isabelle was waiting covered with the large blanket.

                “Got the movie you want?” Levi asked. She nodded quickly and handed the movie she had clutched close to her chest under the blankets.

               Levi took it and popped it into the DVD player and pressed play. He returned to sit on the couch next to Isabelle. The little girl wasted no time in curling up next to Levi’s side. He wrapped a protective arm around her and smiled. Levi felt he had done pretty well today… Isabelle was such an amazing kid. He couldn’t believe how attached to her he felt already. Never in his life would he had thought he wanted to spend time and watch a kid grow up like he did today.

            As the movie started Isabelle sung to a lot of the beginning songs, but about midway through Levi noticed the weight on his side had increased and the singing had stopped. Glancing to the side he noticed the other had fallen asleep. Deciding not to disturb her just yet he turned his attention back to the movie and continued to watch it.

           Levi hadn’t realized how tired he was though from both work and watching a child. In no time he was asleep as well, still protectively holding Isabelle. The two of them sleeping soundly as Mulan played in the background.

           That was the sight Eren walked in on when he came in from work. A smile forming on his lips as he looked at them both. He of course noticed how relaxed and at peace Isabelle looked in her sleep. She really loved Levi… It warmed his heart.  Looking to his boyfriend he couldn’t help but grin a bit seeing Levi in his clothes, shoulder exposed as the shirt had slid off his smaller frame. This was something Eren could get used to. After snapping a few pictures he quietly went to the kitchen to turn the light off, when something caught his eye. Looking to the fridge Eren’s eyes went wide. There on the fridge was a drawing of three of them by Isabelle. The brunette hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.

                This was definitely something Eren could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter will be a different AU, I just couldn't resist a bit more Parent!Au since it was requested. I more or less write as they're submitted (or if no submits at the time as I think of it).
> 
> Things should get a bit steamier based on some tumblr submits I've gotten! Please stay tuned till then! 
> 
> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com!
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is h4kutaku.tumblr.com! 
> 
> If there is a prompt you would like to see write it in the comments below or send me an ask on the listed tumblr blog!


End file.
